


Prelude to Darkness

by NamiNeri



Series: Wish Upon a Milkyway: Symphonic Disharmony [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiNeri/pseuds/NamiNeri
Summary: When people begin to stop dreaming, Myra Knightmare senses a change going on in the Fountain of Dreams. Of course being the Guardian she is, she wishes to investigate, but for some reason, Meta Knight refuses to let her go. When she is suddenly locked away for insisting, Myra must now find a way to escape the flying Fortress, Halberd and make her way to the Source of all Dreams...but what could be lying in wait?
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Wish Upon a Milkyway: Symphonic Disharmony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213292
Kudos: 2





	1. Knightmare's Fight and Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This story uses some terms that describe the characters and their species. I'd like to take a moment to provide a handy guide so you will not be confused during the course of this story. (It's a long one)
> 
> D'nno- A fan name given to Fumu/Tiff and Bun/Tuff's race. The main character Myra is one with some secrets. 
> 
> Dream- Not the sleeping kind, but a race of magically inclined people created to fight off Nightmare's evil Demon Beasts. Made up of positive magic, there are five kinds. Puffs is one of them, so are Dracos. The Dream concept belongs to BlazingStarO on deviantART. (You should check her out sometime)
> 
> Draco-A Dragon-like race of Dream. Known as the strong form of Dream besides Puffs. Myra happens to be one. Dracos belong to Fayelenefyre on DA (you should check her out sometime too)
> 
> Batamon-Named after the Dreamland 3 enemies but highly different. Batamon are a cousin to Dream Puffs, possessing magic and capable of going toe to toe with Nightmare's beasts. However they are also partially organic and fall to mortal sicknesses. Meta Knight of this AU is a Batamon Puff. 
> 
> I believe that should be enough! I hope you enjoy this story because I've worked super hard on it! <3

The Halberd’s distress alarm was blaring loudly, as flashes of red lit up the interior of the flying fortress. The rubber soles of Myra’s sneakers slapped loudly against the metal flooring of the ship, as the young D’nno was rushing down the halls. Her theoretical heart was racing as the shouts from her grandfather’s men were raging loudly in her non-exposed ears, as the armored tramp of boots and the clanking of armor (besides her own), were thrumming behind her. Echoing off the walls, along with the loud blaring alarm, it was taking all of the D’nno’s strength not to stop and claw her own ears out. _  
__  
__“Don’t let her escape!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Lord Meta Knight’s orders are absolute! We must stop the young Lady Knightmare!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Catch her but don’t actually hurt her! Lord Meta Knight will have our heads for sure..”_ _  
_ _  
_“Damn, these guys are persistent.” Myra huffed, bright amethyst souls burning with intensity in the half darkness of the ship. Eyes that were speckled with red flecks of anger, and orange in confusion of her grandfather’s strange behavior from earlier this day. As Myra rushed down the halls of the ship trying to lose her pursuers, her mind that turned events that transpired, playing out before her like a half broken record…  
  
========  
 _Hours earlier_ _  
_ _========_  
  
  
Myra had slammed her hands down on Meta’s Knight’s desk, looking extremely livid. Her young furry face was twisted into an ugly snarl as she glared at the visitage of the Mightiest Knight in the Galaxy, her Grandfather, Sir Meta Knight. Who wasn’t looking presently at her, but rather stood to his back with her, hands clasped behind his back and his cape fluttering in the wind from the open window. Hanging off Myra’s silver pauldron was the small green, chibi lung dragon avatar of Paya, the Dream OS’s AI, who wore a scared look on her tiny face. Her mistress’ anger was never a pretty site...  
  
“What do you mean you don’t want me to investigate this matter!? Especially after people are collapsing left and right and people can no longer dream! Isn’t it my duty as the Guardian of Dreams to take care of this matter, Grampa?” Myra looked up at him, her antler-like horns were gleaming in the light, as Meta Knight only heaved a deep and wear sigh, still refusing to look his granddaughter in the eye.   
  
“My orders are absolute, Guardian. This matter is out of your hands and something you shouldn’t get involved in. At least not at the current moment.” Meta Knight rumbled in his ancient sounding voice, just splashed with a hint of a spicy Spanish accent. His gaze was fixed firmly out of the window, though from the reflection cast in the glass showed him all he needed to know. “Your duty as the Guardian of Dreams is important yes, but we do not know what is the cause of all of this, not yet.”   
  
“Exactly!” Myra snarled, the feathers along her neck ruffling up under her jacket, her eyes had gone slightly slit as a tiny, small draconic snarl escaped her maw. “This is exactly my job, and you are always yelling at me to do it, so the one time when I want to, you are telling me to stand down?! What kind of ass backwards logic is that, old man?!”   
  
Meta Knight gazed out of the window, staring into the ever burning eternal sunset of Orange Ocean. As if the waxy glow of the sun would hold the answers he sought, but alas...nothing was ever easy. The aged warrior turned his gaze to his granddaughter’s reflection in the window. For a brief moment, the pinpricks of his pupils were seen. “It might seem ‘ass backwards’ to you right now, niña, but soon it will become clear why things are the way they are. Until then I want you to stay here. _I_ will personally investigate why people have begun to stop dreaming, despite the Fountain of Dreams and the Star Rod being perfectly intact. Until I find the results you _will_ stay here on the Halberd. That is an order, child.”   
  
Myra banged her fist harder on the old man’s desk. A growl rumbling in her jaw, claws coming unseathe as she struggles to keep her tone even. “If you think I’m going to just sit here and listen to some ramblings of an senile old man, then you are sorely mistaken.” She turned around, “Paya, let’s go.”   
“As you wish Mistress.” Paya replied dutifully as the young horned lass began to leave the office. Meta Knight looked over his shoulder, his expression was unreadable.   
  
“Where do you think you are going?” he asked sharply.  
“Where else?” Myra snapped, as Paya looked even more unnerved. “To do my damn duty everyone keeps yapping about.”   
“I thought I gave you an order not to.” He was so sickeningly calm it almost made Myra want to vomit in anger, her eyes were slit and angry now as she gazed at the elder puff Knight.  
“To hell with your orders! People are in danger and I need to do what I was born to do.” She had stopped for a moment to gaze at his back. His office was bathed in the warm glow of the sunset, from far away, the distant sound of the wave’s lullaby carried even to the halls of Halberd. The silence broken by the distant screeches of seagulls flying above the foamy orange spray. Meta Knight didn’t say a word, not for a while, but he did breathe a deep and heavy sigh, before opening his amber colored eyes.   
  
“ _‘Do what you were born to do’_?” Meta Knight repeated these words in a dispassionate tone, and then looked back out towards the window. “A foolish notion, you are not being very smart. Niña, do you know what happens to vassals who disobey her king or her lord’s orders?”  
  
“Like I give a damn what happens, as far as I am concerned, I’m no longer a vassal of yours.” Myra growled, restarting her furious walk to the door. The cry of a crow screeched overhead as Meta Knight turned around, his cape flourishing as he did so.   
  
“You cannot walk away from your lord and master, Myra. And you can’t walk away from me. You can shout that you are not a part of our knightly clan, but at the end of the day _you are still my granddaughter, as well as my vassal.”_ The elder Batamon’s gaze was now the color of the burning sun, a bright amber swirled with streaks of crimson. “If you keep up this foolish behavior, then you will leave me no choice but to force my hand.” His tone was slightly on edge, the shadow of the sunset crossing his mask, throwing him into half deep shadows that made his glowing eyes look even more intimidating. Myra turned back to him, a half grin on her muzzle as she scoffed in disgust.   
  
“You keep thinking that, old man. I no longer care. Do what you want.” The Draco in disguise had said, walking towards the door. Meta Knight’s eyes closed slowly, as a long sigh had escaped his maw.   
  
“So then...that is the choice you have decided to make…” He started, eyes turning to slits. Myra had stopped, and turned around only to find that her Meta Knight’s masked vistage was inches from her nose. The Batamon Puff’s glower was shaded a deep crimson, as he locked eyes with her burning amethyst colored souls. In a deep, almost beastial voice, he growled out, _“_ _Tú hististe esto tu misa_ _, niña tonta.”_ _  
_ _  
_Before the young woman could even think to draw her sword, Meta Knight had already drawn his. Myra then felt the pommel of the golden holy sword, Galaxia, being jabbed hard in her stomach. A winded gasp rose up in Myra’s throat but she didn’t have time to finish it as she felt the cold metal of the blade’s flatside striking her across the cheek.  
  
“MISTRESS!!!” Paya had screeched, having still been holding onto Myra’s shoulder. The tiny dragon looked absolutely shocked and appalled, turning her tiny gaze to Meta Knight. “Lord Meta Knight how could you!? To your own granddaughter?!”   
  
The blue furred D’nno girl fell to the floor, her cheeks and stomach stinging in pain. Myra struggled to get up and stand, a growl rising in her throat, as faint, but glowing violet markings began to appear under her eyes, which had turned completely red and slitted.   
  
“A needed lesson to be taught to vassals who do not listen to their masters, Paya. Nothing more, nothing less.” Meta Knight replied in a dispassionate tone, as he watched Myra struggle to stand up.  
  
“Hitting a girl? How unchivalrous of you.” Myra snarled out, Meta Knight however showed no fear, and instead stabbed the blade into the floor, just inches from Myra’s cheek. The golden bladed prongs were just inches from her face as the elder Knight looked down at the felled girl.   
  
“Funny, a shame the joke is lost on a sensile old man such as myself.” He squinted at her, and then pulled his blade from the carpet. A sizable hole had been left behind, though he didn’t care as the sword’s blade disappeared into its sheath. Meta Knight had then reached down and grabbed Myra by the back of her jacket, and then proceeded to dig out her cellphone which he tossed onto the desk along with snatching Paya off of Myra’s shoulder.   
  
There was a loud digital hiss from the small AI lung as Myra screamed out in fury. “What the hell do you think you are doing?! Give her back!” Myra was frantic, Paya was yelling (“Wait until the Operator hears about this! You’ll wish you’ll never have touched me!”) but Meta Knight’s stone gaze remained unchanging and unflinching.   
  
“I will not. Not until you cool your head.” Meta Knight had flung Paya into a drawer in his desk and snapped it shut, where tiny little bangs and hisses could be heard as well as some curses in Saurian that were likely in an obscene manner. The elder Knight then dragged Myra down the corridor, tossing the Draco in D’nno form into her bedroom where she landed roughly on the low futon bed. “Stay in there, and keep quiet. I will talk to you about your punishment later.” He told her. In his hands he had Arondight, belt and all.   
  
Myra only now just realized that he must have disarmed her when she wasn’t paying attention. A hateful glare was upon her small, and youthful face as she rushed at him, only to hit her nose on the door which Meta Knight had slammed just seconds prior, she fell backwards, Myra’s nose now adding to the stinging chorus of her cheek and stomach.   
  
The automatic sound of the electronic lock was loud like a ticking bomb in Myra’s ears. A melodic beeping accompanied it a second later, with the cool sounding voice of Halberd’s AI confirming the lock had been engaged. Two of the Meta-Knights had come up to the door. Meta Knight nodded to them. “Watch her, do not let her escape under any means and do not let her out unless you receive orders from me.”   
  
“Yessir!” Both said at once in an official tone, both saluting and taking up their posts on either side of the door. Banging could be heard that rocked the little wooden name plate that was hung below the star-shaped porthole, the twine string threatening to snap.   
  
“Grampa! You can’t do this!!” Myra shouted, banging her fists on the hard metal door. “You can’t just lock me up like I’m some criminal! Let me out of here!!” Over and over again, Myra banged on the door, a dragonic growl peppering her voice as she did so. “Grampa!!! GRAMPA!! YOU’LL REGRET THIS, OLD MAN! I’LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT! I SWEAR IT ON MY NAME AS A KNIGHTMARE I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS IF YOU DON’T LET ME OUT!!!” Myra howled in fury, but Meta Knight cared not. Or rather, it was with a heavy heart, and filled with deep regret as he half listened to Myra’s shouts, screams, and slight threats on his health.   
  
Meta Knight nodded to both of the guards and then began to take his leave. “One day, young Knightmare, you will understand why I do these things. Until then, you will have to wait.” he muttered lowly to himself and walked away from the hall, going back to his office where Myra’s now tear stained voice was fading further and further away into the sunset.   
  
  
The banging had stopped. Myra’s tears had run dry. The sunset of Orange Ocean had faded into true dusk as Myra laid on the tatami flooring of her bedroom. Her jacket was off but her pauldrons were still on her shoulders as she gazed dismally up into her skylight. Natural moonlight had flooded the interior of her room washing it in a blue silver glow.   
  
The first few stars could be seen from here, and yet...the young D’nno felt….confused and angry. Her angry glare was cast up to the stars, as if they were to tell her some answer to this riddle, but they remained silent. Coldly twinkling at her from her grounded position. _  
__  
__‘Why? Why…’_ that one word repeated over and over again as she turned on her side. “Why...does he not trust me? Or….does he think...I’m not capable?” she whispered to herself. Her wings had come out, wrapping them around herself like a cozy blanket, warmer and softer than any as she grabbed her knees and snuggled into a fetal position.   
  
But it wasn’t to cry...no. It was to think, as evidence as to the green glow of her eyes. “I have to get out of here, I need to find out why dreamers are no longer dreaming when they sleep. I haven’t felt a disturbance in the Fountain, and the Star Rod is functioning fine as well...so why is it that nobody can have a peaceful rest anymore? And even worse...the Nightmares that have been springing up as a result…” Her mind turned to a few days ago when one of her mortal friends had suddenly collapsed of exhaustion.   
  
Myra could faintly remember seeing something materializing like a faint shape from Miki’s chest. “...And that strange light too, and Miki isn’t the only one. I can’t feel anyone’s dreams anymore no matter how much I reach out and try...it’s like walking into empty space…Dreams like Oto, Oka, and Diana and Aki don’t seem to be affected, just mortals...” Myra pondered everything that had happened in the last 3 days, snuggling herself deep into her wings. No answers, nothing made sense the more she thought about it and it made the young Draco in disguise cry out in frustration. She bounced up to her feet and screamed, “ARGH! NOTHING MAKES ANY SENSE ANYMORE!”   
  
Myra ripped off her right pauldron and flung it at the door in anger. It hit the metal surface with a loud **_CLANG_** and rechotiched off the door only to bounce back and smack her right on her crested forehead! The Youngling fell backwards as a knock came from her door.   
  
“Keep quiet in there, kid! You heard the boss’s orders! Don’t make us come in there and make you keep quiet!” One of the guards barked.   
  
“Hey, I know we’re supposed ta be watchin’ ‘er an awl, but I don’t think makin’ threats is ta best way to be doing it, I reckon.” his fellow had said in a heavy accent of some kind, Myra didn’t quite know what. “B’sides tat, I heard that she’s acktually that big dragon ta boss commands. We really shoun’t be makin’ threats, she’s still ta boss’s granddaughter..” The other guard scoffed.  
  
“She’s just some brat, big dragon or not, she’s always causing problems for people around here. Just some brat with a big ego.”   
  
“This brat with a big ego can hear you fine and if I were in a position to, I’d splatter your innards on the wall.” Myra hissed, she got up and picked up her pauldron. “Better watch what you say, cause if Grampa finds out--”   
  
“Like your Grandfather wants anything to do with you at the moment. Just shut up and sit pretty.” The guard cut her off sharply, apparently not phased by her threats. Myra’s shoulder feather’s rose up slightly and she stalked off to bed, snarling some Suarian curses under her breath as she did so. She flopped down on her sheets, her tail making its appearance, waving back and forth behind her as Myra’s green tinted eyes closed slightly. _‘I gotta get out of here, I need to go to the Fountain of Dreams...but first...I gotta get out of here...I just don’t know how to do it…’_ _  
_ _  
_ _X X X X X_ _  
_  
 _  
_The hours ticked by, the soft glow of her galaxy glitter lava lamp flickered over in its corner as Myra rolled over from her side on her bed awakening after a very short, and very disturbed nap. The 3rd quarter moon was fully overhead in the skylight and the entirety of her bed was awash in a silvery celestial glow. Myra sat up slowly, having put away her wings and tail, and only now just noticing the rumbling of her stomach. _‘When was the last time I ate…? Well I suppose thinking of escape plans on an empty stomach is probably not the best idea…’_ Myra hummed in thought, getting up she rapped on the door to get the guards’ attention.   
  
“Hey, look I promise I won’t try anything, so can you please let me out so I can get something from the kitchen?”   
  
“Nope, Lord Meta Knight’s orders. We ain’t lettin’ you out ‘til ta boss says we do.” the thicker accented guard replied. Myra grumbled in annoyance, but this was the outcome she expected.   
  
“Okay fine, then will you just get me something to eat? Please? I’m starving…”   
  
“How about...no.” The other guard had spoken up this time. “The Boss said nothing about taking care of your needs. Just for you to sit down and be quiet until he’s ready to talk to you.”   
  
To this Myra kicked the door, a slight growl in her throat. “I’m aware of what the old man had said, and I’m pretty sure starvation isn’t in your order log either.” Myra’s fangs lengthened slightly as she dropped her voice to sound more beastial, scary… “Besides that….you are aware I’m a Draco right? If I don’t get something to eat soon, I might just bust down this door and eat you. Not that either of you would make a great meal anyways…and I’m sure Grampa won’t miss two of his vassals...”   
  
There was some slight silence, one of the guards seemed a bit unnerved by her not so subtle threat. “Ya know, if we just give ‘er what she wans’ it might make her behave. ‘Sides that, the Boss never did say anything about not giving her a meal…”   
  
The other Guard sounded slightly tensed, annoyed, but also scared of the raging dragon girl on the inside. Said ‘raging dragon’ was leaning on the side of the wall with a slight smirk on her face and her arms crossed. The Vassals who knew less of her were always slightly easier to scare than some of the higher ups. It made Myra want to snicker a little bit. She kept herself quiet and listened to the two have a small and whispered argument (which she could hear quite clearly). _  
__  
_“Allright, fine, I’ll get you something to eat, just sit in there and be quiet.” the other guard finally relented, sounding very annoyed by this. Myra could hear him whisper something under his breath that this is exactly why he hated kids, and heard the metal thump of his boots leave the hall.  
A small snicker escaped her maw as she went to sit down by the low table in her room. _‘Too easy. Though I guess I should be lucky to say that Grampa didn’t have the foresight to assign Axe Knight or Mace Knight as my guards...otherwise this would have never worked.’_ Myra tapped her finger on the smooth surface of the table, and sighed. At least she could settle the discomfort in her stomach while still thinking of a way to escape the ship.   
  
_X X X X X_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_The wrapped plate of food was brought in by the guard, probably no less than an hour later. Myra now finally got a good look at one of the guards that her grandfather had assigned to the door. She wasn’t expecting someone so young, but he was a rather gruff looking brown Puffball about in his early 20’s or so, though the scent coming off him was hard to discern whether or not he was a Batamon or a Dream, or something else entirely. Dark hazel green eyes glowered out at the D’nno lass from under his helmet, just barely hiding his cream cheek blushes. The armor he wore was standard for most of the Meta-Knights, dark blue-grey, with a small sword mark stamped on their right pauldrons.  
  
It usually determined which faction of the Meta-Knights the vassal’s belonged to at a glance. “Here. Seems like the Boss was kind enough to have a meal set aside for you in the hotplate. Though if it were left to me I would’ve let you starve.” he grumbled, setting the thing down on the table.   
  
“Ooo scary. Now I see why you don’t tend to rise in ranks.” Myra grumbled back, looking slightly annoyed with his less than enthused tone as the plate was set down on the table. It was still warm, and her name had been scribbled onto the tin foil covering it by a cheap black marker. She took a moment to get a whiff of the food. It smelled of meat, beef and potato to be exact.   
  
“Oh nice, beef curry. Well at least the old man is somewhat forgiven….somewhat anyways. Thank you for the food.” Myra prayed quickly, then ripped the foil off the plate. A spoon had already been provided and began to chow down like it was the first meal she had in weeks. The armored puff from beforehand had already begun making his way towards the door though Myra caught the barely hidden disgusted look on his face as he began to leave.   
  
“When you are finished, just tap on the door and I’ll get the plate.” He grumbled and then trudged off, no way was he gonna sit there and watch a Draco eat. Which suited Myra just fine, she didn’t like to be watched anyways while partaking in her meals. A slight cut eyed expression is what she returned to him as the heavy metal door slammed shut and she listened to the sound of the lock being reengaged.   
  
Myra paused in her eating, her ears had picked up on the small conversation outside of the door, held in hushed tones, but to her sensitive hearing it was like they were having a normally toned conversation. “I don’t know what the boss is so afraid of. That little thing in there is supposed to be some great and powerful Draco? She’s barely 18. Not to mention a little on the dimwitted lookin’ side.”   
  
“Oi, Ernie, ya shoun’t be talkin’ abou’ appearances like that. ‘Sides that, she’s supp’se ta be one of them shapeshifters.” His fellow had scolded him. “An’ even still, that Boss wen’ ta the trouble of setting the high security lock. She must be summthin’ else if he’s takin’ that much caution.”   
  
Ernie, or at least that’s what Myra knew him as, scoffed. “The old man has lived a long time, but sometimes they say you can be too cautious. If she tries to bust out subduing her won’t be an issue. She’s kind of puny lookin’ even for a D’nno. You know if she is the Boss’s legitimate granddaughter…”  
  
Myra was biting down on the spoon, gazing angrily into the flickering light of her galaxy lava lamp that sat on her rather messy desk, the cool cyan and purple light casting a glittery reflection onto her floral printed walls. Her feathers were ruffling intensely, it was taking all of her willpower not to go curse out this ignorant excuse for a vassal. _‘Stupid fool, I’ll get him, but first I have other matters to attend to.’_ _  
_ _  
_She began to ponder her escape route instead. _‘....I wonder...no...I can’t hack the system from inside this room, not without Paya. He moved the control panel outside...I suppose the only way would be to force my way out…’_ Myra clenched her teeth hard, missing her companion hard right now.   
  
The metal of the spoon most certainly now had fang punctures in it, but deep down, she knew this was her only choice. _‘That Puff really seems to dislike me, but at the same time I don’t believe he takes me all that seriously. This could be an excellent opportunity to show him appearances aren’t all that.’_ Slowly, a somewhat evil grin began to play across Myra’s muzzle. Now taking her time chewing on every bit of meat she plotted the details of her escape plan.   
  
About another twenty minutes passed, as Myra had finally finished the last of the curry, leaving a few stains, and a spoon with fang-marks on the low table. In truth, Myra had honestly finished her meal ages ago, and was more or less getting ready to launch her assault. That smug guard was gonna get it for sure.   
  
The blue furred D’nno stationed herself onto the wall above the door, her claws helping her to keep herself steady, like some weird D'nno-gecko hybrid. Her tail had come loose, hanging over the porthole for a second. She had to do this carefully, but using the blunted end of her retracted spikes she tapped on the door. “Okay, I’m all finished! You can get the plate now.” she called to them and then quickly drew her tail away.   
  
“Alright, I’m coming in, don’t you dare try anything funny.” Ernie had responded. Myra’s lip curled, her claws digging tighter into the walls.   
  
“Like I ever would _dream_ of it….” She replied back with thinly veiled contempt and malice. The sound of the keypad, the hiss of the electrical-pressurized lock undoing itself, along with Halberd’s AI confirming the lock had been disengaged, all of this made Myra tense up from her position perched above the door. She felt like a lizard, or more aptly, a fly on the wall, as Ernie had walked right in. He looked somewhat confused, not seeing Myra in sight anywhere. “Hey, Ollie.”   
  
“Ya?” the fellow Guard had called. “What’s up?”   
  
“...The kid’s not here.” Ernie had said, as Myra was waiting for the right moment. Not noticing the fact that Myra was indeed right behind him, cloaked in the shadows, with only the faint markings of her magical scales illuminating from the darkness.  
  
“Eh? Ya sure ya haven’ been drinkin’ too much? There’s no way ta lass could’ve escaped. Ta door’s been locked ta whole time!”   
  
“And I’m telling you, she’s not here. Like you can look for yourself, but I don’t see her anywhere!”   
  
  
“Maybe you ought to try looking up.” Myra called. The brown armored Puffball whirled around just in time as she quite literally dropped from the shadows, her wings and tail out completely now! Eyes slitted and looking completely beastly in the face. Before Ernie could even react, Myra had got down on all fours and bashed him with her tail, her spikes fully out! The guard let out a surprised yelp as he was smashed into the table.   
  
The other guard (another Puffball, this one a more creamy yellow) was just about to signal the call for help, but once more Myra was quick on the draw, and rushed to grab him by the arm. Ollie let out a surprised gasp, the girl’s grip was very strong! “Sorry, I don’t have anything against either of you, well except for you, you are a douche canoe and you can swim up river. ”   
  
Myra directed her gaze to Ernie, before looking back at Ollie, “However, I can’t stay. And I can’t let you get in my way!” With massive strength, the small D’nno had chucked the butter yellow puff into his fellow. With a flick of her tail, she had also smashed the control panel to her door, making sure that it was broken to pieces before booking it down the hallway.   
  
_‘That was a bit too easy…’_ Myra thought to herself as she rushed down the halls. She was wearing nothing but her tank top and the one pauldron on her left shoulder. Her sneakers were squeaking loudly on the metal floor as she ran, her wings and tail were no longer out, and she was back in her full D’nno appearance besides her horns.  
  
_‘I don’t think I have time to get Paya unfortunately, but I’m sure she understands….I can’t really feel her energy signature, but I just know she’s okay...for now I have to focus on getting to the Fountain of Dreams, I know it’s calling me.’_ Myra continued to rush down the corridors, when suddenly the flash of red nearly blinded her and the sound of the distress signal had went off. Blaring loudly in the Draco in disguise’s ears. It made her want to screech but she had to get over it as Halberd’s AI had shouted,   
  
“ATTENTION: WE HAVE A PRISONER OUTBREAK IN THE RESIDENTIAL QUARTERS. ALL META-KNIGHTS ARE TO CAPTURE AND DETAIN THE SUBJECT WITHOUT USE OF LETHAL FORCE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL...ATTENTION: WE HAVE A PRISONER OUTBREAK IN THE RESIDENTIAL QUARTERS. ALL META-KNIGHTS….”   
  
“Well, it seems like it’ll be more of a challenge to escape. This ought to be fun.” Myra shrugged her shoulders as the Halberd’s AI repeated the message over the intercom over and over again. The young Draco was about to move again, when she heard the trample of boots coming in her direction.   
  
_“There she is! Hurry up and get her!”_ _  
_ _  
_“Shit. These assholes are fast.” Myra groaned, and then began to run, just narrowly missed being hit by a net gun. The sound of the sirens was blaring, screeching and screaming as Myra was being chased by a horde of her grandfather’s men.  
  
========  
 _Present Time_ _  
_ _=======_ _  
_ _  
_Myra snapped out of her daydream, or was it a nightdream? She wasn’t entirely too sure, but what she was sure of was the shouts of the Meta-Knights closing in on her. A slight hiss escaped her maw, as she came right to a dead end!  
  
“Oh, for fu--” the young D’nno started, looking around desperately, as the pounding of metal and shouting was drawing ever closer.   
Was this really the end of the line? And then that’s when Myra’s saw it, a vent shaft covering that had been slightly bent, some of the screws were coming loose. Myra bent down to examine it, she could squeeze through it for sure, but…  
  
 _“Dammit, where the hell did she go?!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Not that far, that place is a dead end.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Quickly, now!”_ _  
_ _  
_“Well looks like I don’t have much of a choice!” Myra growled, taking the vent shaft and pulling with all of her might! With a mighty heave, and a metallic screech, the ventilation shaft had come clean off. Myra quickly squeezed her way inside, finding herself into the cramped darkness of the vents.  
The muffled sounds of the various knights seemed to fade away, and yet the young Draco didn’t feel safe at all. She quickly hurried through the shaft, making her way forward. Using her nose to determine where the heck she even was in this maze. “Gosh, this is kind of nostalgic for all the wrong reasons….” Myra hummed, “It’s been quite a long while since I crawled through these vents, and it seems my claw marks are still here.”   
  
The young draco in D’nno form could just pick out the scratches in the metal from long ago. “Then if these are here, my old escape route probably isn’t blocked off. But Grampa might be expecting me to take that way.” She thought about it for a moment, as she crawled forwards.  
  
Meanwhile in the control deck of the Halberd, Meta Knight was sitting in the commander’s chair overlooking his crew. He was livid, but at the same time, he had expected this. Even still it was all so troublesome and tiresome.   
  
“Stubborn brat she is.” came Vul’s bird screech of a cackle from his right. “No offense sir, but maybe you ought have put someone on guard that wouldn’t have easily fallen to your granddaughter’s tricks.”   
  
“Save your criticism, Vul. It wouldn’t have mattered who was assigned to do the watch, Myra would have broken loose either way.” Meta Knight grumbled, leaning back back in his chair. “Right now we ought to figure out where she even is, instead of mulling over what should have been. Sailor, have you got a lock on her location?”   
  
“No sir! I’ve been running the scanners, but I can’t get a read on anything!” Sailor reported frantically typing as his console with his stubby little nubs. He looked awfully concerned about the whole thing, and Meta Knight was looking less than enthused.   
  
“Well keep looking, she can’t have gone far. Knowing her, she actually might try to rescue Paya before she attempts an escape.”   
  
“Sir…” Mace Knight began, looking slightly intimidated.   
“Speak, soldier.” Meta Knight sighed tiredly, his amber eyes closing.   
“If I might be so bold, why don’t you just level with Lady Myra? Maybe then she wouldn’t be doing this crazy stunt…”   
  
Meta Knight’s eyes snapped open and the whole room was subjected to a deeply cold and threatening aura. Mace Knight immediately looked regretful of his decision, and yet he bravely pressed on with only a tut from Axe Knight. “I-I mean, I just think….” he stopped as Meta Knight leaned forward in his chair. His gaze was cold, stoney, and most importantly, completely emotionless, but his tone was laced with many emotions, and maybe even a touch of pride?  
  
“Even if I were to level with her, and tell her exactly why I have decided to leave her out of the investigation, Myra would not listen. She is a Guardian, and a Draco. A beast that is loyal to her duties. That is the kind of terror we are dealing with here, men. Someone so single mindedly loyal in her duty that she is risking everything to perform it. Even if it means that it will only hurt her in the end.”   
  
The elderly knight fell silent and leaned back in his chair, looking like a half melted marshmallow. “You cannot level with someone like that, no matter how hard you try to.” he muttered, and then raised his voice. “Regardless, we still must find her and not let her escape. If the Guardian is not showing on our radar, then it means either one of two things, she’s using a jamming spell so that we can’t track her aura, or she is in the vents where the aura reader can’t reach her. If that is the case then seal them off. Vul.”   
  
“Wuzzat? I mean Yessir!” Vul snapped to attention.   
  
“As much as I do not like it, prepare the launch of Heavy Lobster.” Meta Knight commanded, looking somewhat uncertain.   
Vul was silent for a moment, looking at his old friend with a frown upon his beak. “....Are you even sure you want to do that? If she breaks it it’s a month of fixing it again.”   
  
“I’m aware, but at this point we can stall her for as long as possible, or at the very least tire her out for a swift capture.” The old Batamon was no longer looking at the bird, but rather off into the distance.   
  
Vul sighed and shrugged. “...Well it’s your call old man. Hey you lubbers! You heard the Boss! Prepare to launch Heavy Lobster!!” Vul screeched with a bird-like cry. There was a swift taping of keys, and various Waddle Dees shouting back and forth to each other.   
  
  
Back with Myra who had been crawling along the vents, had finally come to a network of vents carried many smells, but mostly it was musty and old. Thankful that she didn’t have to breathe, Myra treaded the old familiar pathway of her childhood days. Occasionally she could hear the sound of voices floating up from the various openings, though she made sure not to go towards any sources of light.   
  
Eventually Myra had made it to a small intersection in the vents. Wondering how long she had been crawling around for, when suddenly an alarm went off. “Oh no, now what?” she asked, and got her answer from Halberd’s AI.  
  
 _ **“PREPARING TO SHUT ALL VENTS. HEAVY LOBSTER HAS BEEN ENGAGED.”**_  
  
  
Myra growled. “Oh I see, so I guess they figured out where I went. Well then I need to vacate.” Quickly the young D’nno crawled as fast as she could, hearing the sounds of many shafts being sealed. Myra had found one, but it too was beginning to seal itself as the alarm blared in her ears. She pushed herself, faster, she needed to go! The young horned D’nno had managed to make it to the covering! She quickly kicked it open and dove out of it onto the floor, as it sealed shut behind her. But the problem was...Myra had no idea where she even was anymore.   
  
Myra rolled onto the floor coughing slightly, “Ugh...since when did my normal life become Generic Action Girl, the Movie?” she grumbled, rubbing her head and gazing around. It was dark, but the room was quite large, and judging by the dull glint of metal all around her, Myra could only assume that she was in the lower hanger.   
  
The faint scent of the sea wafted past her nose. “Well, it’s not where I wanted to go, but I suppose this will work. I just have to open the shutter.” Myra had started to move towards the control panel, located near the back of the room, when she heard something else.  
  
Her ears had come out, her tail did too, but not her wings, as something shot past her in the dark. The youngling was quick to jump out of the way as the sound of metal pistons went off. Myra turned around and saw a pair of dark green, somewhat babydoll-ish eyes gleaming out of the dark. A deep growl unfurled from her throat as she glared at none-other than Heavy Lobster.   
  
“Sir! We have a confirmed lock on Lady Myra’s location!” Sailor Waddle Dee shouted from his station. “She’s in the Lower Hanger!”   
  
“Sir!” Another Waddle Dee had spoken up, this one a more pink-ish orange color, and quite clearly female. “Heavy Lobster has been deployed, and has met with Lady Knightmare in the Lower Hanger!”   
  
“Excellent work, Annett, and Sailor. Seal off the control panel so that the Guardian can’t open the shaft. If possible, seal off all entrances and exits to the lower hanger. I do not want her to leave from that spot.”   
  
“YESSIR!” The crew all shouted together, though this small glow had emitted from Meta Knight’s cape, a warm light that was coming from Myra’s cellphone. The elder Knight looked slightly shocked by this but mostly annoyed when a tiny voice had spoken up.  
  
“Sorry Lord Meta Knight, but I refuse to sit by any longer while you commit a grave sin against your family.” came Paya, who had jumped out of Myra’s cellphone and into the control panel for Halberd! Instantly the little dragon had dissolved in a mass of pixelated sparkles and stars as the control panel to the Halberd had started to fizzle out. The AI of the craft was glitching out as it shrieked about a new and unknown virus. Though quickly was shut off as Paya had hijacked the system of her own accord.   
  
“Sir! What do we do?!” Annett cried shrilly, “None of my controls are responding to anything!”  
“Quickly shut down the main system!” Meta Knight barked, trying to keep his cool, but it was obvious that things were not going his way.   
  
“The system isn’t shutting down! It seems all the emergency protocols have been overwritten!”  
  
“Dammit! Paya, get out of the system at once!” Meta Knight slammed his fist on the arm of his chair, but instead a screen with Paya’s dragonic face popped up and stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
“May the Dream Makers have mercy on your soul you crusty crouton of a Batamon!” her voice was now more digital, less lifelike sounding but still organic sounding nonetheless.   
  
Myra could feel herself glared down at her robotic foe, her tail swishing slightly, as the girl was doing everything in her power not to transform, but with how triggered and on edge she felt, the ache of her body needing to change, to take on this foe….Her wings had unfurled from her back, claws becoming unsheathed, as she stood in a half crouch, glaring at the robotic lobster-like mech that was currently locked onto Myra. Its eyes shifted from dark green, to bright red as it opened the pincer-like cannons and prepared to fire.  
  
Or at least...that’s what it was going to do. The beast had suddenly stopped moving, the thing sparking and then...the LEDS in its eyes turning black. It fell to the floor just like that. Myra looked a little confused, but even more confused when the sound of the hatch had begun to open. The blue D’nno eyes stung from the intense light, but she was treated to the sight of Orange Ocean. The night had been long, and Myra could see that daybreak was on its way. Still orange flecks colored her eyes, when a familiar voice spoke over the intercom in place of Halberd’s cool AL.   
  
“The Fountain of Dreams awaits, Mistress.”  
  
“Paya?!”  
  
“Indeed! I have temporarily hijacked Halberd’s System and AI, In order to assist you with your mission. I will be fine here. But you must go. The Fountain of Dreams is awaiting your arrival….I would suggest you hurry, they are attempting to eject me out of the system.” Paya’s voice was a little glitched but otherwise sounded normal. “Hurry!! I cannot hold this for much longer!”   
  
  
Myra nodded her head, and rushed to the shaft of the hanger. “Thank you Paya….I promise when I get back I will make it up to you. But you have no idea how grateful I am.” With slight tears in her eyes, Myra made and bound for the shaft. Getting down on all fours, pushing her short D’nno body to its limits as she finally jumped! The wind whistled in her ears, ruffling her fine powder blue fur coat. Gravity was making quick work to pull Myra down to the ocean waves.   
  
Caught in a free fall as the scent of the ocean hit her nose, a flash of brilliant amethyst light from her star crest overtook her tiny form. From there, just before Myra hit the briny waves, she grew into a beautiful eastern style Draco with pretty white feathers colored after an aurora, four beautiful wings and fur that was catching the morning light like starlight. A soft curly blue mane that made the clouds jealous that was ruffled by the ocean air. The sun had risen at last as if to greet her efforts, the great flaming star just peeking over the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful tones of orange and purples and pinks.   
  
With a victorious flap of her wings, Myra flew into the sunrise, a roar to signal that she had broken loose of her bonds and was a free Dragon of the Stars once more! Her small glittering form was fading further and further away as Meta Knight watched from the command deck with the utmost contempt, his armored mitt clenching tightly. Though...it did quickly melt away, and a small smile graced his face.   
  
“That child...I suppose that I trained her a little too well...Regardless this is not over. As soon as you get the upstart out of the system, plot a course for Rainbow Resort. We will attempt to beat her there.”  
  
“YESSIR, LORD META KNIGHT!” The crew had shouted all together. With a nod, Meta Knight made to leave. He stood up, and began to take his leave as the crew saluted him. Still he could only just wonder as Myra was skimming the surface of the water, flying away to the cold and icy north...if this truly was the end...or the beginning…  
  
“I suppose...that we will only find out…” he sighed, only gazed into the new morning. Wondering what lied in store.   
  
  
  
_To be continued..._


	2. The Journey to the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Myra having escaped Halberd, Meta Knight gives chase though with an unexpected new addition. His wife, Suebelle, a Dream Witch of great power joins the chase...with looming darkness ahead what could be instore for our heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same guide as the previous chapters, but a new addition. 
> 
> Ethonian- The Dreams of Spirit, and capable mages, their magic and techniques are like watching a dance. Ethonians are part of the Dream concept and are own by BlazingStarO on DA.

M eta Knight paced about his office, the look on his masked face was as troubled as the rolling waves that billowed underneath the flying fortress that was his ship. It had been a day already since his granddaughter had broken free of his grip, and was likely travelling to the same place as he was, the frozen bitter North that was Popstar’s frozen pole, Rainbow Resort. They were already rather slowed in their journey. Paya had proven to be rather stubborn, and was refusing to come out of Halberd’s system. It wasn’t until the aged warrior had no other choice but to call in the calvary to remove the rowdy AI. Of course it was no easy feat, calling his wife….however with Sue’s help they were able to remove Paya from the system, but Sue was now tagging along for this mission. Saying something along the lines that it was her duty to assist him. He didn’t have very much room to argue with her. Regardless the chase had begun.   
  
Not that he wanted her to come anyways, the last thing he wanted to know was the rest of his family getting dragged into this new turn of events.  _ ‘...If only…’  _ he sighed, staring out into the endless blue sea that passed by out from his window. Turning over the memories of the fight and the breaking attempt, he almost didn’t hear the soft knock at his door. With a groan, he sat down at his desk, trying not to look so tired. “Enter.”    
  
The door opened to reveal an Ethoanian woman, with soft curly blue hair, maybe about a hue or so lighter than Myra’s, but eyes as sharp amethyst color. She wore a hot pink turtleneck sweater, and some denim capris, though she was oddly barefooted (bare-paw?). Her hands were shoved in her lab coat, as Paya was perched on her shoulder, though she looked hardly pleased with the situation. Upon locking eyes with Meta Knight, the small dragon AI had crawled under Sue’s witch’s hat, a disgusted look upon her face. The Ethonian raised an eyebrow in curiosity.    
  
“Goodness me, with the way she’s behaving you’d think you’ve killed our Udon noodle.” Sue had mused, padding over to her husband’s desk and sitting on the flat top of his desk. Meta Knight made no move to complain, as Sue pretty much sat where she liked. “Though I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised, what you did could be considered a serious act of betrayal, Anty.”    
  
Meta Knight rolled his eyes. “If you came here to lecture me, I am not in the mood to hear it. I did what I had to do to protect that stubborn fool. Even if my methods seem a little...harsh.” The Batamon puff leaned back in his chair, with his gaze firmly on the ceiling. “It is not like I enjoyed doing what I had to do, Suebelle.”    
  
“You don’t need to tell me. I am well aware of a lot of your dickhead decisions based on vague hints.” Sue replied as coolly as water rushing over a brook. “I understand what your intent was, but Myra is our Guardian, and just as worried as you are. The Dreams of Mortals have all but disappeared according to the reports I’ve been receiving, and more than more people are falling by the day.” the Ethonian woman turned her gaze to the window, where the sky and sea met at one line. “I can only assume you’ve reached the same conclusion as I have.    
  
Our old foe is beginning to make his move from whatever dark hole he’s crawled himself into like the lowly grub he is.” Sue’s face was neutral, unchanging, but her bright violet eyes withheld a dark glint to them as she turned her gaze to Meta Knight. “And I can only assume that you not wanting Udon to take part in this is because of that notion, is that correct?”    
  
Meta Knight sat up straight, leaning with his hands forward on his desk. The claw marks from Myra’s claws were still there, fresh just like the anger he held in his heart as he met his mate’s intense gaze. “You would be absolutely correct Suebelle.” He stood up from his desk, and stalked over to the window, his cape trailing about on the floor as he did so.    
  
With his back turned to Sue, he continued in a solemn tone of voice. “The fool has no idea what she’s getting herself into, not yet at least. I want to be sure of something before I can safely allow the Guardian to take care of this matter.”    
  
Sue however cocked a rather thick eyebrow. “And that would be? Surely not because you don’t deem her trustworthy, do you? Myra is a fine young adult, not to mention a worthy Knight of the Knightmare House, don’t you think you may be babying her a little, Antonio?”    
  
“Of course not.” Meta Knight growled, sounding somewhat offended. “Do not be daft, Sue. I do not for one moment doubt Myra’s strength and prowess as a Knight and a warrior. She is our pride and joy, as is all of our grandchildren, and I want nothing more than to allow her to do her duty. But before I can there is something about all this that I must confirm, not just for her sake, but for all of our sakes.” He looked at Sue’s reflection from the window, his eyes glimmering in a deep shining green.    
  
The Ethonian was quiet for a moment, gazing at her mate’s caped back. At first her eyes shimmered orange in confusion, turning over why Meta Knight would be so desperate to even prevent Myra from going to the Fountain even going as far as to chase her down for capture. But with everything that was happening and how the Fountain itself was a target...Sue’s eyes suddenly were a glimmer in white. “Antonio...you don’t think that he knows? But how could he have?” she began, as Meta Knight shook his head.    
  
“I cannot say for certain whether or not that is the case, and if it is the case then it means that we were never safe from potential betrayal for the past 200 years.” Meta Knight was solemn, and serious. “I do not know many things Sue, despite a lot of people thinking otherwise. But I do know this. Nightmare has always been crafty and capable of turning people to his side with temptations. Who is to say that could be the case? However...what I do know is that Nightmare is the one behind all of this, but if this is an actual assault on the Fountain of Dreams or a way to weaken the Guardian specifically, I cannot say for sure.” The aged warrior turned back around to face the silvery colored Ethonian, a look of intensity burning in his amber souls. “For the sake of our family, until I find out what is the motive behind this assault, Myra must be protected.”    
  
Sue clenched her knuckles on the grip of the desk, her normally blank expression was replaced by one of worry. Dark grey flecks speckled her souls, “If it is a betrayal, do you think you know who could have been a possible spy for Nightmare?”    
  
“....That is like searching for a needle in a haystack, if you forgive the cliche use of a term.” Meta Knight had said, a rueful smile colored his tone as he sat back down at his desk. “There are probably many followers of his that would love nothing more than to crush our family for their master. However pointing fingers randomly would only serve to cause more chaos and panic.”    
  
“Yes but even still, Antonio, take this for consideration.” Sue had started, as Meta Knight inclined his head, indicating for her to continue. “We have been living in this region of Popstar for nearly 20 years now. In that timeframe I can only assume that a handful of people would have some form of ire against us are those who partook in the battle for this peace.”    
  
“This is all indeed true, but what is your point?”    
  
“My point being, it would be entirely stupid to rule out mortals.” Sue huffed, drumming her fingers on the counter. “You said it yourself, Antonio. Nightmare is capable of tricking poor souls into his web, though some of them could be out for power.”    
  
Meta Knight thought for a moment and then let out a small sigh. “I do suppose you make an excellent point as usual. Would you like to investigate this matter?”    
  
“Of course I would, unlike you I know how to deal with people. But first, I think we have a wild Draco to catch.” Sue had told him, looking out of the window with a faraway, stony look on her face.    
  
There was a slight grumble at that potshot insult but for the most part the aged puff let it go.    
  
  
=====   
_ Meanwhile _ _   
_ =====   
  
Myra’s slender form just barely touched the surface of the deep ocean blue waters. The pale blue lung was currently winging her way to the frozen north, and right now was over the coast of Float Islands. The tropical blue scent of the sea was heavy in Myra’s nose as the sun shone down on the water’s reflective surface. The blue Draco had been flying non-stop with little breaks in between, only landing for very brief periods of time to find something to eat to keep her energy up. The flight to Rainbow Resort without an airship was 3 days, and Myra knew she had only past the first stretch. Still with the only the screeching of seagulls to accompany her, Myra’s thoughts turned over to her grandfather. Guilt bit hot and sharp at her insides for defying him so, but the young Draco understood that her purpose lay at the Fountain, whose pull Myra could feel tugging at her harder and harder as time passed.    
  
_ ‘Grampa...he seemed so on edge for some reason...even more so than usual. Especially since he was so adamant on keeping me away from the Fountain of Dreams...but yet…’  _ A troubled look set themselves upon her sparkling blue features, as Myra swooped down close to the water’s surface. Her rushing reflection offered the same worried expression, even though it was a bit warped as the Draco plunged her head under the briny waves.    
  
Her jaws closed down on a pretty sizable horse mackerel, as she yanked her head up from the waves, causing a halo of water droplets to frame her form for a moment. Myra, satisfied with her catch, had flown higher back up into the clouds, with the fish flopping desperately to escape. Crunching down on the poor animal, the Draco continued her thoughts. Her eyes burned with a shade of green, as her chest began to pound.  _ ‘The dreamless void is expanding, even now...I can feel a dull ache in my chest. And I can hear the Fountain’s call for help. If something is not done, then I know I will be in danger…and not just me, soon this will begin affecting everyone be they Mortal or Immortal.’  _   
  
The blue Draco muched slowly on her lunch, her mind turning back to Meta Knight over and over again. A saddened keen was rising in Myra’s chest.  _ ‘I can’t shake this awful feeling...that Grampa in his own way might have been trying to protect me from something...I just pray, that whatever the Fountain is calling me for...it can be taken care of quickly. I don’t like that I had to run away from Grampa...but I have to do this thing.’  _   
  
With determination, Myra continued onwards, her wings carrying her as fast as possible to where the voice that was guiding the young Draco was growing ever desperate. Into the wild blue yonder, where her sky colored fur hid her very well amongst the heavens.    
  
_ X X X X X X X X  _ _   
_ _   
_ The sun began to sink low into the sky as Myra travelled further northward. The sea below her was starting to become cold, as she approached the more northern regions of their planet. The bite of the wind, and the scent of the air was more clean, but carried a certain chill to it, despite the air in her current position still being fairly warm. In the distance Myra could see the snowy capped peaks of a mountain range to the East. Judging by the highest peak that jutted out amongst its fellows, she had to guess it was Mt. Sub-Zero. Even from here, where it was mostly just an outline in the eastern horizon, it cut a rather imposing figure, like a jagged claw that reached out to the slowly dimming sky. The rest of the mountains that surrounded it either belonged to the region known as White Wafers. Just looking at it even from this distance made Myra’s fur stand up as if chilled to the bone.   
  
_ ‘Mt. Sub-Zero….A place always racked with endless blizzards and treacherous landscape. An indomitable fortress of nature. For some reason, I get the feeling that something big and secret lies within those icy peaks. But...I’ve never gotten the chance to go.’  _ The youngling mused, flapping her wings to balance herself out on an updraft.  _ ‘Legend says that a beast of old lives within the deepest part of the mountain. Though nobody’s ever really been up there to confirm whether it’s true or not, and most mortals who have tried to prove such a creature’s existence usually wound up lost in the phantom blizzards…’  _ A snort had risen in Myra’s snout as she shook her head, a puff of violet vapor escaping her nostrils.    
  
She tore her eyes away from the darkening peak of the mountain in the distance and faced forwards.  _ ‘And I suppose I haven’t the time to be musing over such things. I have a job to do.’  _ The sky above her was slowly turning from a hazy pink to a dark purplish-velvet color, and some of the first few stars have begun to dot the heavens.    
  
Myra could once again hear the desperate voice urging her forwards, the familiar ponding starting to rise in her cloudy chest, though now the ponding was accompanied by something even more startling, a dull ache as if she had been wounded. The young Draco let out an agitated hiss.  _ “Come...Come to me, Guardian of Dreams. I await you in the Deep Cold…”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Myra stopped for a moment, a new voice had echoed in her mind, reaching from far away. It sounded faint, but the tug of it was even fainter. The young Draco hovered for a moment in the air, looking back towards the shadowed peak of Mt. Sub-Zero, which loomed quietly in the distance.  _ ‘What….?’  _ the blue Draco’s ears twitched, eyes gleaming orange for a split second, but then her thoughts were ripped away as pain kicked her hard in her chest. Myra let out a strangled gasp as the pull of the Fountain took hold of her heart once more. Narrowing her eyes, Myra tore her gaze away from the mountain.    
  
Forcing herself to ignore the steadily rising pain, Myra pushed forward flying well into the night, and not stopping.    
She had to now, as if her life depended on it, the blue Draco worked her pretty wings flying as fast as she possibly could. Though not before giving one last look to the slowly fading silhouette of Mt. Sub-Zero. 

_ ‘When this is all over, I would like to try exploring it, maybe catch a glimpse of the legendary beast if possible…and find out...what was calling me just now.’  _ Myra mused to herself with a small smile, and then just like that she put it out of her mind for now.   
  
_ ====== _ _   
_ _ 2 Days of Non-Stop Travel _ _   
_ _ ====== _ _   
_ _   
_ Her wings ached, her stomach was hot and bubbly, and her body was racked with exhaustion. And yet Myra stayed resolute in her quest to reach Rainbow Resort, which she was now drawing nearer. The air had become much more frigid, and very thin, ice crystals had begun to form on her wings annoyingly too which slowed her down tremendously. It didn’t help that by the time she came to the frozen edge of the world of PopStar that it was nighttime. The moon had risen and was much larger than what she was used to seeing, bathing the land in a silvery glow that reflected upon the icey islands that dotted the sea.    
  
Almost as large as a planet itself, so close that Myra could pick out the craters upon its surface. The sky was littered with stars of all colors and sizes, vast galaxies could be seen as well as many constellations. Myra flew onwards, as the deep purple sea rushed beneath her glowing, sparkling form glimmering as quietly as the ice around her. Soon the sea gave way to vast endless fields of snow and ice. The air was much more biting even for Myra’s thick fur coat. She had no other choice but to land and rest her wings. Looking around Myra found a suitable place to land, a snowy field that was flat enough, and then began her descent downwards.    
  
However, as she did so, the young female felt that something….was amiss. It was a split second interaction. Myra began to turn about, feeling like something large and  _ angry  _ was behind her, but the youngling didn’t get a chance to look at their face as a sharp blow had exploded just behind her horns. Something hard had struck her, and worse yet, that pain from earlier had started up in her chest! Myra lost her balance, colors of all kinds popping behind her eyes as she tumbled onto the rainbow colored snow and ice! She skidded a few feet forward, leaving a fresh trail behind her in the snow. Myra soon came to a stop, though her exhaustion was finally catching up with her.    
  
Her body felt unusually heavy and worn, and the blow to the head was making her very dizzy, and her eyesight was rather blurry and unstable. Her chest was pounding harder, this time it felt as if someone were stepping on her neck. Myra could see that a figure was walking towards her, but...who was it? And were they speaking? She couldn’t hear them….instead her world was fading into darkness as the now less sparkling blue lung had fallen unconscious….   
  
  
_ X X X X X X X X  _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ The wind blew harsh and cold, and carried with it a baleful tune as Meta Knight’s newly appeared cape billowed behind him in the frosty gale, after he had alighted on the snowy ground. Before him lay the crumpled form of his granddaughter, whose wings were splayed out amongst the snow and ice. Loose feathers scattering in the wind, as the aged warrior had sheathed his blade.    
  
Behind him the pattering of footsteps were drawing closer as Sue had finally caught up to her mate. She let out a tsk upon seeing Myra’s unconscious form and looked to the Batamon. “I thought you said you would refrain from hitting her, Antonio.” Sue had chided, with a hand on her hip. “I know you want to protect her, but I think abuse isn’t the way to do so.”    
  
Meta Knight raised an eyebrow towards the Ethonian, looking slightly offended. “What are you talking about? I didn’t lay a hand on her. I was about to catch up to her when she seemed to have some form of an attack.” He looked somewhat troubled, and approached the KO’d Draco. Sue’s somewhat blank features morphed into a look of shock as she followed her husband to the sight of their granddaughter. A soft gasp had left Sue’s mouth as they both had a close up on Myra. Her fur, usually sparkling like the stars above them, was now plain and dry. Her colors seemed somewhat muted as well, but the fact it wasn’t sparkling anymore….   
  
Meta Knight’s eyes grew slit, and turned a dark green. “This isn’t good. It’s beginning to affect even her now.” The Knight whispered, as a bright amethyst light overtook the unconscious Draconess. Slowly she had shrunk back down to the form of an 18 year old horned d’nno with soft curly blue hair that billowed in the wind. Wearing nothing but a minty green tank top, some shorts, shoes and one metal pauldron upon her left shoulder. Her breathing was harsh, labored as if gasping for air.    
  
Sue had rushed over and bent down next to the small girl. A soft look of love and concern setting itself upon her young, silver furred face as she brushed the back of her hand gently underneath her front curl, and down her cheek. Upon Sue’s soft touch, Myra’s breathing seemed to calm and she fell silent and still.    
  
Sue ripped off her lab coat and wrapped it around Myra’s tiny form as if it was some form of blanket. The Ethonian took Myra into her arms, holding her as if she were a newborn baby.   
“We can discuss this later, for now we have to get her out of the cold and someplace warm.” Sue looked to her husband, her gaze was filled with uncertainty, and her souls were tinted grey with the light of fear. “The cabin isn’t that far from here, is it not? Taking her onto Halberd would probably not be the best idea.”    
  
“I agree, here.” Meta Knight had removed his own cape, his wings bursting forth as if unveiled. He swaddled Myra’s small fragile form, his cape wrapped around Sue’s lab coat to protect the girl. “It’s not much but it will help. Now you,” he scooped Sue into a bridal carry and spread his wings, “hold onto her tightly. I am going to go as fast as I can.”    
  
“Fly swift, Knight of the Stars.” Sue nodded, and tightened her grip on the knocked out D’nno. “Our Guardian and Granddaughter is depending on you.”    
  
With one swift flap of his wings, Meta Knight was off the ground, speeding along like a dark blue comet that streaked across the jeweled heavens. Sue closed her eyes, the wind tugging at her curls, as snow and ice seemed to rush past. The destination quickly came into view. Not too far from where Halberd was currently docked, there was a small 2 story log cabin which looked fairly well kept.    
  
Beside it in the backyard was a ruined obstacle course of some kind, and towards the front, just across a vast and large lake was the shadow of the Fountain of Dreams in the distance. Meta Knight flew down towards the cabin, where smoke was rising out of the chimney and the lights were on. The night was long and moonlight reflected onto the snow’s icy surface. The elder knight had landed in front of the cabin, his armor clanking slightly as he alighted with a  **_thwomp._ **   
  
Sue had wriggled free of his grip, using her magic to open the door and rushing Myra into the warm interior of the cabin. The inside was fairly modern, even homely, with a TV taking up the wall over the fireplace where a fire was crackling merrily in the hearth. Sitting on the kitchen island was Paya, by Myra’s cellphone.    
  
The little Dragon AI had peeked up from her perch and let out a small gasp when she saw Sue lying Myra down on the couch. Paya had flown over to Sue and climbed on her shoulder, the usually topaz colored souls now tinged a very dark grey. “Lady Suebelle, what…what happened to Mistress?” Paya had asked, in hushed tones as Sue was now laying a blanket over Myra’s sleeping form.    
  
The Ehtonian looked rather troubled as she wondered what to say. “...I’m unsure Paya. But...I do know that if we don’t go to the Fountain, Myra might be in very grave danger.” She looked up to Meta Knight who had been watching silently this whole time, but his amber alight souls were shaded with the same green as she, although it was accompanied by flecks of red. “Antonio, we can’t ignore this situation any longer. I’m sure you agree. But this infection of the Fountain has progressed more rapidly than we could have anticipated....”    
  
Meta Knight kept his gaze locked on Sue’s but he chose not to say anything. The Ethonian woman stood up from her place by Myra and walked over into the kitchen picking up her cellphone. She brought it back to her, and placed it into her hand, which closed around it almost instantly. Sue smiled faintly and then set Paya on top of Myra’s chest where the small dragon nuzzled her cheek gently.    
  
The sight of it made Sue soften somewhat, but then she turned a hard gaze to her mate. “If we don’t act swiftly, not just Myra will be in danger, but everyone on the planet will as well. This is only just the beginning. We are already here, we might as well go together.”    
  
“And who will watch Myra while we are to investigate the Fountain?” Meta Knight asked quietly, his anger and disgust at the situation was rampant in his voice but there was also something else...a very deep seated worry and fear that colored the tones of his aged and accented voice. “We cannot leave the Guardian unattended…”    
  
“I will watch over her!” Paya shouted, standing up and looking determined, her little claws balled into even tiner fists. “The Mistress will be safe in my claws! Besides that Lord Meta Knight, I still haven’t forgiven your horrid display from the other day. I will watch over Mistress Myra while I am still functioning, and you can use this as an opportunity to make up for your past mistake!” Paya glared up at the aged Batamon Puff. Her binary imprinted gaze was so determined that the elder couldn’t help but crack a smile.    
  
“I do suppose you are right...Alright then, Paya...I am entrusting the Guardian to you while Suebelle and I investigate the Fountain of Dreams. What about you, Sue….do you object to this?”    
  
“Not at all.” Sue had already gotten geared up for it. Her staff was strapped to her back and her witches hat was on. A belt of potions were wrapped around her waist and she wore two simple pauldrons on her shoulders and there was a small dagger hanging off her belt. The silvery Ethonian had also taken to wearing some fancy combat boots as well. “Paya can protect our Udon while we get to the bottom of what’s happening at the Fountain.”    
  
Meta Knight nodded seeing Sue armored and dressed for the occasion, it made him briefly remember the olden days of their youth. Seeing Sue geared up for battle, he just knew that something was deeply amiss. “Alright then, with that out of the way, I will go ahead and set up the barrier just in case. Paya...if something goes wrong…in which I hope it doesn’t, please do not hesitate to send an SOS if needed.”   
  
“Don’t worry, Lord Meta Knight, I will be sure to keep a close eye on things. Now go...I can feel the Fountain’s light becoming fainter and fainter.” Paya had urged them forward with a sharp look of determination and resolve. The two had nodded one last time, and Sue had kissed Myra’s snout, before she joined her mate back out into the arctic cold once more…   
  
_ X X X X X X X X  _   
  
  
Once outside, Antonio had made to draw his blade. “Stand back, Suebelle. I am going to put up the barrier now.” He told his wife, looking at the cozy cabin where Myra now lay resting inside.    
  
“Are you sure you want to be using your mana for such a thing? You possibly could need it for later.” She told him with an eyebrow raised.    
  
Meta Knight looked back over his shoulder. “It is the least I could do, for failing her so terribly.” There was something in his tone that caught Sue’s attention, something that made her eyes shimmer in sadness, but she didn’t offer any comment.    
Instead the Ethonian had backed away and allowed Meta Knight to cast his spell. With one hand, the Batamon had drawn the hilt, where the blade formed in a splash of golden lighting like energy.    
  
Galaxia’s golden energy crackled like hot live wire in the snowy fridgid air. With one swing, an arc of energy had trailed forth from the sword’s pronged blade, as the aged knight had swung his blade downwards, driving it point first into the ground. The ice had begun to glow, from the point where the weapon’s tip had pierced into the snow, from there golden web like tendrils encircled the cabin, forming a perfect 5 foot circle. From there a golden veil like mist had draped itself over the cabin, creating a foggy, glass like dome. Satisfied with his efforts, the Batamon withdrew his blade and nodded to Sue, and then started to make his way to the looming shadow of the Fountain of Dreams in the vast distance.    
  
Sue had begun to follow the aged warrior, her footsteps crunching in the snow as the two had left the cabin where their dearest granddaughter lay further and further in the distance. The moon was ever watchful, large, imposing, so close to their world’s surface that you thought it would crash and swallow them whole.    
  
Across the frozen lake they walked, Sue and Meta Knight, side by side. Facing forward and readying themselves for anything that might face them. Meta Knight’s wings were out fully, though they were folded against his back, beside him. He looked to his mate where her features were illuminated by the moon’s blue silver sheen. It had occurred to him, just how long he had seen Sue this intense, even to the point of her gearing up for battle.    
  
Somehow...though he couldn’t help but feel assured with her by his side, and yet his mind turned to unpleasant thoughts. Worry and guilt bit hot at his belly, as Myra’s pained form played across his memory like a broken record. What if….What if they were too late?  _ What if... _ those words repeated over and over again in his mind. A gentle touch had brought him out of his waking nightmares as Meta Knight looked up. Sue had taken his armored mitt into her own likewise gloved hand.    
  
As if reading his thoughts she gave him a small kiss on the forehead and then tightened her grip around his paw. “Do not worry Antonio. We will see to it that our granddaughter and the rest of the planet is safe once more.” She told him, eyes burning with a fiery resolve that melt even the coldest of hearts. “As long as you and I are walking this planet’s surface, nothing will harm our family and the peace we have worked so hard to protect.”    
  
Meta Knight gazed at Sue’s determined face, admiring how beautiful she looked in the pale blue light, her words carried such conviction that his heart couldn’t help but feel more at ease.    
  
The Batamon closed his paw around Sue’s hand, and a smile appeared just under his eyes in his mask’s slot. “You are absolutely correct my dearest Sue...as long as I have you by my side, my blade will be ever sharp. As long as you and I are alive, we will protect everyone on this star as well as the peace we’ve strived for. Nobody can take it away.”    
  
Sue nodded her head and nuzzled him briefly, her sharp amethyst colored souls shining even a brighter purple than before. “That is the Knight that I fell for. No worries...no guilt, now...come. Let us go to the source of Dreams.”    
  
“Yes...Let’s.” Meta Knight nodded, and together they continued across the icy lake together, hand in hand, the burning fire of their hearts shielding them from the howling winds and the bitter cold of the frozen northern lands. Their only company on this long and perilous walk was the many stars in the sky, which twinkled with cold gazes. Bit by bit, the Fountain was looming ever closer, and the air seemed to grow more and heavier.    
  
Usually by this point, the air would have begun to get warmer and less bitter. Meta Knight looked to Sue, his slitted glowing eyes tinged with orange but accompanied by the slight...slight flecks of grey. Onward they went, as palm trees began to appear. But...they looked strange. The tree's bark was stark and bone white, and the leaves had all fallen off, dried at the trunks in a crumbling pile. Onward still they went and more dead trees greeted their path. Until they had come to the shores of the Fountain itself.    
  
And what they saw was unreal. Sue had let out an audible gasp, and clutched Meta Knight’s hand even harder, while the aged Knight could only look on in absolute horror. The once proud Fountain of Dreams, which usually sat within a pool of endless and beautiful crystal clear water, was now a rotting structure that looked as if it could crumble at any moment.    
  
The white stone was bleached to a deathly white, and cracked all over the place. The castle-like spires were also bleached in a similar manner, the star shaped stones broken and crumbling to bits, all plant life that usually surrounded it was withered and dead. But what was possibly the most horrifying thing was the fact that the Fountain itself was still  _ running.  _ But the water that it spouted forth, was not the crystalline waters of liquid dreams...no.    
  
It was a black and inky substance that traced down the once proud structure like tears, or blood. It trickled with dark delight, bubbling from where the legendary Star Rod usually would sit, pouring endlessly from the fountain and into the pool. A black sea of dark ink is what the two were met with, and the sky above them was no longer filled with stars but a black void of nothingness. Even the moon had gone and ran away. As it was too foul to shine its sacred light on such a violated place.   
  
Sue could hardly bring herself to speak, and Meta Knight was equally speechless. Finally the Ethonian had choked out, “Antonio...these black waters…” her form began to shake, though it wasn’t out of fear. Her eyes were gleaming a bright red with flashes of silver. “How absolutely disgusting…”   
  
Meta Knight had wrapped his wing protectively around the shivering Ethonian. His sentiments were the same as he could barely stand to take his eyes off the fountain. “It is no wonder the Guardian has fallen. With the Fountain being this corrupt and sick it would only come to pass that she would fall ill as well. But yet it still desperately called to her….” Meta Knight’s voice was barely above a whisper as the Fountain was glowing weakly, shimmering against the black cold of the starless void.    
  
“...Anty…” Sue had started, gripping her Mate’s shoulders. “If the Fountain is still calling to her, then it means that Myra is the only one who can heal it. But…”    
“I know.” Meta Knight glared at the black waters. “It would mean certain death if she were to come here. Nightmare...the insidious lowlife.” he snarled in disgust, eyes burning a deep, and dark crimson at the name. “Curse him for all eternity. To go as far as to rob people of their sweet dreams, but also corrupt the source as well? His brother’s evil has rubbed off on him in the last few years. I’m almost impressed.”    
  
“Even still...I sense...an intense evil in these waters.” Sue was now looking at the oily black water. “Like...it’s alive...I think that there actually might be a Demon Beast that is the source of all this corruption.”    
  
“Do you think you can draw it out? This is still water, even if the texture and color is different.”    
Sue didn’t answer but instead let go of her mate’s paw and began to walk towards the Fountain.   
  
Meta Knight watched as Sue reached behind her and grabbed her staff. The shining purple gem in the center seemed to glow with a form of holy light as Sue’s own fur seemed to gain an ethereal sheen. Her hair flowing in a phantom wind as she walked forward to the cracked Fountain. Her breath was a puff of vapor as her boots splashed ominously in the black waters.    
  
Her forehead gem began to glow in time with the jewel of her staff, a small purple aura surrounding her before she jabbed the end of it into the waters with a resounding  **_KER-SPLASH!_ ** Inky droplets flew everywhere, though a bright purple ripple had flowed out from where Sue’s staff had touched the water’s surface. At first all was quiet, the only sound was the lapping waters of the black ink, with the streaks of bright violet light running through the surface.    
  
Then there was something...a rumbling sound to be heard, as the very earth itself shook! Meta Knight was quick on the draw, grabbing Sue’s hand and yanking her into a bridal carry before taking off! Just in time too as the waters had exploded into a tall spout that seemed to reach into the sky itself.    
  
Meta Knight held his mate close to him, the spout now raining down a black color torrent of water upon them both, the aged Knight doing his best to keep himself aloft in the air as something was beginning to emerge from the tower of water. “Well done, Suebelle. You’ve drawn it out by making it utterly pissed.”    
  
“Good. Holy energy never really seems to fail in ticking off some of Nightmare’s nastier creations.” Sue smiled savagely as the beast below them had fully emerged as the tower of water had finally died down. It’s roar was loud, crying out to the heavens with a maw full of ghastly teeth. The eyes were a dark yellow, and frosted over, containing no pupil, though the body was rather slick and lean. It was very much a dragon-like creature, coated in dark blue scales that glinted with a malicious light in the dark.    
  
It easily dwarfed Myra’s Draco form, with two very blunt like horns, decorating its head, and a gem that was set right in its forehead, the same ruddy color as its eyes. It also had two powerful front legs, with green webbing in between its fingers but no back legs on its serpentine like body.    
  
Once more it screeched out at the two beings that disturbed it in anger and began to launch some form of a beam at them. Meta Knight quickly and gracefully ducked out of the way as the large green energy had missed him only by seconds.    
  
“It looks like we’ve found the culprit of the corruption. It looks to be a Nightmare.” Meta Knight had taken Sue in one hand and drew Galaxia with the other. “It seems Nightmare hasn’t lost his touch in making foul beasts in the last 200 years. This one looks about as nasty as a Wolfwrath. It shouldn’t be too difficult to deal with, though, we shouldn’t get cocky.” He looked to his mate. “Ready to go into battle together?”    
  
Sue gripped her staff in her hands, eyes gleaming with a bloody intent to murder. “Must you ask? Let’s give Nightmare a reminder, as to why you do not directly screw with our family.”    
  
Meta Knight nodded his head, as the beast prepared to fire another energy lazer. The elder Knight held onto his mate and dove down, wind and cold searing past him as they both prepared to meet this thing into battle.  
  
  
 _ **To be continued....**_   
  



	3. Inkblots in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle rages on for the Fountain of Dreams which has now gone corrupt. Now with Myra falling ill due to her being its chosen Guardian, it is up to both Sue and Sir Meta Knight to restore the Fountain and clear it is this nasty blight. But....with being so long out of practice can they do it?
> 
> Meanwhile Myra struggles, cursed to be ill due to the Fountain's corruption she fights for her life but is still ready and willing to defend her planet her her fountain from this evilness.

G alaxia’s golden blade twinkled like a star within the void of the dark, as Meta Knight swooped down low to meet their vicious foe in battle. The creature hissed, eyes turning a dark and bloody red at the sight of the Batamon puff rushing in to meet it in the heat of the battle. Sue had her grip tight on her staff and her mate as Meta Knight raised his arm and swung with a heavy handed blow! The beast had tried to move out of the way, but the Batamon was surprisingly fast! He felt the connection of his holy weapon’s pronged blade plunge deep into the creature’s side, as it screamed out in pain. Dark, purplish oily like blood twinkled with dark light as Meta Knight quickly flapped his wings to gain height. The blood was dripping off Galaxia’s blade thickly like jam that left droplets that trailed slightly in the air.    
  
Sue had looked over Meta Knight’s shoulder, her eyes gleaming. “For a Nightmare class Demon Beast, it sure does have squishy skin. I have a bad feeling about it.”    
  
“Indeed. Something doesn’t feel quite right. Let’s be careful.” Meta Knight nodded, as he swooped back around. The beast below was following the air-borne Knight carefully, before charging up another energy blast! Of course the Knight in turn was ready. “Hold on Suebelle, things are about to get rough.”    
  
“Like you need to tell me.” Sue braced herself, as the barrage of beams came forth! Searing the air, the green energy fire had begun to take on the form of flames! Meta Knight ducked and weaved almost as if this were a form of a frenzied dance more than anything. One pillar of fire rose up after another, lighting up the void of a sky for only but a moment. Meta Knight tensed up, focusing on keeping his mate safe during the barrage. However the beast was not one to give up either.    
  
It fired one more, this time sending up two flames! Meta Knight had managed to duck out of the way of one using the Shuttle Loop tactic, however he was caught by the second pillar rising up unexpectedly!    
  
He quickly tried to slow to a halt to avoid colliding with the acidic colored flames, his wings working frantically. However the beast shot a third pillar of flame at the airborne duo! The hot energy had struck the knight in his left wing! Meta Knight grit his teeth refusing to howl in pain despite his membranes being badly seared.    
  
He began to tumble from the air, unable to keep them both aloft! They began to fall back down to the oily waters below! Sue let out a snarl, her small fangs bore as she swung down her staff.    
  
“ _You’ll regret that_.” she growled coldly, as her staff’s gem began to glow. The waters below them had started to glow in a bright violet before they twisted themselves into a violent whirling pool. Sue then directed it at the monster, swinging her staff viciously as the torrent of water followed suit!    
  
It brutally smashed against the dragon like-creature, acting like a drill and cutting into its other side. It let out a harsh scream as Meta Knight had managed to glide on his damaged wing back down to the watery surface. Of course the landing wasn’t as graceful as he liked. Meta Knight fell down face first into the water, his wings screeching in terrible pain though Sue seemed to land just fine.    
  
Rather her focus was now on the creature, her usually calm face was twisted into a snarl. Raising up her staff once more the water around them seemed to be disturbed, as it twisted itself into more sharp spears which cut into the dragon like monster! However this time it wasn’t just to cut, but rather the water twisted itself to bind the demon beast.    
  
It let out a screech of terror, a horrid sound that tore at their ears. However, Sue’s glare was enough to melt rock as she put more power into her spell. Once more she had raised up her staff, the liquid wrapping around it almost to form some kind of blade, then...the Ethonian had rushed forward.  **“** **_Haznos un favor a todos y muere.”_ ** Sue growled, in a very low and chilling voice.    
  
Meta Knight felt his blood run cold, as he watched his mate swing down her watery glaive on the beast as Sue had mercilessly cut off it’s head.    
  
A spray of blood arched after her staff, mixing in the black water. Purple swirls in the inky liquid as Sue dropped her shoulders. The creature’s head went flying a few feet away from them, landing with a heavy splash, a little later the headless body had fallen over as well. They laid in the water as blood was slowly pouring from the neck.    
  
The Ethonian woman didn’t waste a second however and rushed to the side of her mate who still was frozen from the look of utter brutality from his wife. “Antonio…” she breathed looking at him over. He seemed more frightened of her at the moment than the felled creature.    
  
“...Did you think you did enough or was that you going easy on it?” Meta Knight asked, his voice slightly shaky, however Sue only gave him a very sour look.    
  
“Save your comments. Let me see your wing.” She ordered, pointing her staff at him. The elderly Knight sighed and held his wing out so that Sue could assess the damages. The left membrane of his wing, as well as the shoulder was damaged sufficiently, with the microfur being burned to a blackened crisp. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the quiet air, and the elder Knight was shivering in pain.    
  
Thankfully it didn’t appear that the membrane itself was torn. “That is a nasty wound. But nothing that I can’t fix. I can take care of it now.”    
  
Meta Knight didn’t say a word but allowed his wife to tend to his wounds. It was awfully quiet as she set about fixing his wing with what little healing magic she could offer. A soothing sensation came over him, as Sue’s healing aura took effect. It always reminded him of slipping into a cool bath on a hot summer’s day.    
  
But yet, Meta Knight couldn’t relax despite the beast having fallen.The shadowy form of the headless body lay a few feet away from them, and it had just occurred to Meta Knight that the body hadn’t disappeared or exploded Demon Beasts tend to do upon death.   
  
He looked to Sue, who was still trying to ease his pain. “Sue, the body has not disappeared. It lays there as if it is gone inert.” His eyes were gleaming with an orange aura, his grip on Galaxia tightening considerably. “I get the feeling that this is not over…”    
  
  
“I agree.” Sue had grumbled, her hands glowing with magical aura that twinkled like starlight. “It went down a little too easily for my liking. Especially since this vermin has been leeching off the nightmares of the mortals who can’t dream anymore. With so much negative magic and aura...I would have expected it to be much stronger.” Her pupils were slightly slit as she looked to Meta Knight. “I don’t believe it’s dead.”   
  
“Indeed…” Meta Knight let out a small gasp of pain though he quickly pulled through it. “We must be on our guard. You never know when it--” he was quickly cut short when the detached head of the beast had suddenly risen out of the water! It’s blank frosted over eyes glared at Sue with hatred, and it lunged for the Ethonian! Though not before Meta Knight had jumped in front of his mate and slashed the beast head across the snout mercilessly.    
  
The Elder Knight’s face was warped into an equally savage snarl, eyes gleaming with the intent to kill. Galaxia’s pronged blade tore across scale and swinew, leaving a deep cut that crackled with golden thunder. The creature screeched and wriggled back under the water with a loud dive! 

  
“My my, it’s persistent...”Sue pressed her back to his, water forming around her staff to turn it back into a makeshift blade. “A beast that can still fight without its head? Of all the more cliche monsters he could have come up with, he must be out of practice!”   
  
“He never was one for creativity. It never was a strong suit.” Meta Knight kept a lookout for the head with his wife covering his back. His blade was splashed with the monster’s dark, oil like blood. “Stay vigilant, my dearest. This one seems to be very stubborn.”   
  
“Excellent,” Sue’s eyes were gleaming with a savagity that Meta Knight had not seen in years. “We’ll beat it to nothing more than stardust, back to the vile void where it belongs. And we’ll do it together.” There was a smile in her tone, that made Meta Knight blush with confidence. “Let us show them, Antonio. Let’s remind the world why our clan is a named to be feared.”   
  
Meta Knight tightened his grip on Galaxia, a smirk appearing on his face as the beast had risen back up with a splash of water. The headless body was in the middle of regrowing another head as the other one was writhing over them both. It began to fire another fire beam at the two, but Sue was quicker to put up a shield of water to block it just in time. The two had begun to prepare for their second round into battle now as the beast raised its tail to slap Antonio across the masked face.   
  
  
=====  
 _Meanwhile_ _  
_ _=====_ _  
_ _  
_Paya looked up from her perch on Myra’s chest. The sounds of the distant cries of a Demon Beast rang loudly in her hearing receptors. Along with the distant sounds of fighting, blade on skin. The tiny little dragon’s binary coded filled eyes sparkled grey with fear. “Oh, I can only hope that things go alright for them. May the Dream Makers watch over them in this battle…” she whispered putting her tiny little claws together as if praying. A moment passed in silence, though Paya’s attention was drawn away from her prayers for Meta Knight and Sue’s safety. A pained groan sounded as Myra slowly opened up her eyes.  
  
However they were slowly losing their starry luster. “Oh Mistress! You are awake!” Paya gasped, jumping to the top of the couch, watching her carefully. Just as she had slowly begun to lose her colors as well. Myra's usual pastel blue coat was darkening to a dull grey and dark circles were present under her eyes. Yet she still sat up, and coughed hard. Paya quickly flew back down onto her lap. “Mistress please do not move. You have currently fallen ill because of the Fountain’s dire situation!” The small dragon warned, as Myra clutched her head.   
  
  
“Paya….” Myra’s voice was faint, and raspy, and she sounded as if she were in a great deal of pain. “I can...I can feel the Fountain calling to me still. I have...I have to go.” The small d’nno girl made to get up, throwing the cape and the lab coat off of her, and struggled to stand. Myra swayed on the spot, feeling a rush of dizziness as she stood up. Quickly reaching out and grabbing the arm of the couch for support. Paya had flown up in front of her, floating there and holding up her tiny little arms as if to bar Myra’s path.   
  
“I can’t let you do that Mistress! You are too weak, especially since the Fountain of Dreams has been defiled by Nightmare’s evil curse. And you as the Guardian of Dreams have been affected as well.” The AI hovered there, her face just as determined as before, the eyes glowing bright yellow and filled with flashing binary code. “Besides that, Lord Meta Knight and Lady Suebelle are out there currently. Fighting to save not just your life but the Fountain as well!”   
  
“Gramma...and Grampa….are fighting?” Myra asked, looking somewhat shocked. A coughing fit had overtaken her as Myra fell to her knees. Pain like someone was squeezing her very soul flared up in her chest.   
  
“Mistress!” Paya screamed as Myra gripped the hardwood floor with her slowly unsheathed claws. A flash of visions overcame her, flashes of snow and ice, a beast of unspeakable horror and the determined faces of both Meta Knight and Suebelle, currently fighting the monster with all their might.   
  
Paya’s muzzle was twisted into a look of concern for Myra, and sweat was rolling down the young horned D’nno’s face. However something else was there too...a voice so faint but held a tighter hold onto Myra’s heart.   
  
A spark of determination filled Myra’s soul enough to make the dullness in her eyes flare a little brighter. “Paya….” Myra gave her friend and companion a soft expression of quiet resolve. “I can see them...I can see what the Fountain is showing me, and it is still bidding me to come. Can you not feel it?”   
  
“Of course I can! I am an extension of the Fountain itself as well as you! But going out there is suicide! I promised Lord Meta Knight that I’d protect you...but--”   
  
“But nothing!” Myra shouted, her shoulders shaking. “You and I both know what this means, Gramma….Grampa….and everyone’s dreams, it is my sole duty to protect them and not just that…” Myra coughed, and then wiped her mouth.   
  
The D’nno lass stood up, her young face though tired, fierce and steady. “If I fall to a stupid curse of Nightmare’s then what good am I? I don’t intend to go out there to die at all, Paya. But I can’t allow them to do this on their own either. The Fountain of Dreams awaits, and I am going. Screw Nightmare’s stupid hex. That bastard won’t get me. I am the Guardian of Dreams, and a Draco. The Granddaughter of Sir Antonio “Meta” Knightmare and Lady Suebelle Knightmare. I will not let some stupid demon beast corrupt what is **_mine to protect._** ”   
  
Paya watched, and moved aside as Myra seemed to shrug off her pain and suffering, though the girl was still shivering, as she made her way towards the door. The A.I dragon hovering there, for a moment and then sighing. Flying to sit on Myra’s shoulder. “Mistress...you are being a stubborn fool. But…I will follow you to the ends of the galaxy.” She sighed and nestled herself against the grey-blue plumage of Myra’s neck. “I hope you know what you are doing.”   
  
“Truth is Paya, I don’t. But then again, nothing ever came about sitting around like a coward. I can’t always rely on the adults to protect me or solve all my problems. There are just some things I must do on my own.” Myra grinned at her as she stepped outside of the door and was met with the bitter cold of the night. Beyond Meta Knight’s hazy golden barrier she could see it. A dark and foul cloud had hovered over the site where the Fountain of Dreams sat. Myra’s heart thumped in her chest or at least a sensation to something similar had sparked up.   
  
The D’nno clutched her shirt, feeling the dull ache of the pain from earlier beating there. “It doesn’t look like a very strong barrier….but…” Myra concentrated hard, the starry marking on her forehead glowing dully. Power transferring to her claws which had become unsheathed. Her tail, and wings had made their appearance, as well as her ears. Pain once more ripped through her small frame, as she panted hard, but that didn’t stop her resolve at all. Myra let out a soft growl as she dug her claws into the barrier.   
  
Energy crackled like thunder, wracking Myra’s D’nno body, fur crackling and standing on end. Her tail swished and her wings were splayed out as she worked, and struggled until eventually she had tore a sizable hole through the Barrier! Quickly, the horned lass had jumped through! Myra landed face first on the snow and got some of it into her mouth.   
  
“Mistress, are you in pain?” Paya asked out of concern, as Myra coughed out the snow and struggled to get back up.   
  
“I’m as fit as a fiddle.”  
  
“And I’m actually a sparkling unicorn.” Paya replied dryly as Myra brushed the snow off her shirt. “You are pushing yourself way too hard for this. It seems like your Mana has been slowly draining in the time you’ve been passed out. Any spell work is dangerous in your current state.”   
  
“Well, whoever said this would be easy?” Myra huffed and began to make her way to the sight where Sue and Meta Knight were locked into battle. Her ears picked up the howls of a Demon Beast and the shouts of her grandparents who were attacking it in kind. Myra’s eyes glowed steadily brighter as she clutched her panging chest. “Hold on Gramma...Grampa...I’m on my way. Just hang tight please…” Myra huffed, slowly battling not just the ever present and ever growing pangs of hurt in her chest, but also the howling and bitter winds of the frozen northerner lands. All working her way to the black cloud that hung over the most important things to her life…  
  
  
====  
 _The Battle Rages On…_ _  
_ _====_ _  
_  
“Watch out, Antonio!” Sue rushed over to the age Knight, who was currently locked within a tussle of the severed head of the Demon Beast. The thing’s long neck wriggled about like a leech, blood still dripping from the clean slash that Sue had made. The creature’s eyes burned with absolute hatred, trying to overpower Meta Knight who held the snapping jaws open with just his armored gloved hands. His holy blade was lying on the ground, knocked away from him as the two struggled.  
  
He was covered in small scuffs and scrapes, his mask more chipped than before and even some small cuts showing oozing with golden amber blood dripped onto the black waters flowing from the fountain. Right now he was focused on making sure this thing didn’t break loose and chew off his head, as he got a whiff of its hot, acidic breath. It made him almost want to choke as it smelled like rotten eggs.   
  
Sue looked like she had seen better days, her hair was lying in messy strands and there was a slash mark from a claw on her face. Glittering purple blood oozed slowly down her cheek like honey or jam, and her shirt had several tears in it.   
  
The Ethonian rushed to get to her mate, but was stopped short when the body of the beast had emerged from under the waters. It had grown another head, this one with a dark blue gem, slightly curled horns like a ram, and dark frosty blue eyes, and was aiming to snap down on Sue’s own!   
  
Though she didn’t give it the chance as she jumped out of the way. “Dammit!” the blue haired Dream huffed, raising her water encased staff. A wall of water had shot up just as the dragon-like creature shot another energy wave, except it wasn’t fire this time, rather it was….ice? Sue’s watery barrier was frozen to a solid block which glinted dully in the dim light.   
  
“Oh no…” The Ethonian had breathed, eyes shining with grey but if only for a moment. She could only watch in horror as it had shattered the ice like glass, though Sue was quick on the draw, having whipped another wave of water smash it across the neck. The beast had breathed out again, freezing that solid too.   
  
“Tch...just my luck..” she hissed. The monster roared, and pillars of ice had risen up around them both, entrapping Sue so that she couldn’t run! Meta Knight had looked behind him, to see that his mate was currently being cornered. The beast head in front of him had a strange expression on its face...was it….laughing?   
  
The Batamon felt the utmost anger, his slit eyes going from a bright amber to the deepest darkest of crimson. With a roar of his own, the aged knight had tugged the head he was currently tussling with and threw it with all of his might!!  
  
The monster let out a pitiful yelp as it was knocked right into what was previously its own body! The two tumbled over, falling into the water with a splash that caused another foul torrent of rain. With lightning quick speed, he grabbed his fallen weapon off the ground and then flew towards his wife. Though not before kicking the entangled dragonic beast to the side with just his foot alone. Sue watched as the monster went flying a little further away as Meta Knight slashed down the ice that had entrapped her. “Are you alright?” he asked, his tone raspy, but filled with many emotions. Mostly concern.   
  
Sue simply hugged him. “I am alright, but you my dear are still absolutely stunning in battle.”   
  
Meta Knight breathed out a sigh of relief and took her into a bridal carry. With one swift flap of his wings he was in the air once more, circling just under the clouds as the lindworm below them was still trying to detangle itself. “This is an issue...we can’t risk cutting off its head again. Otherwise it’ll just grow another head with a different elemental magic…”   
  
“Not to mention any head we do cut off still acts independently from the main body. How troublesome. It seems that Nightmare has swapped out creativity for more annoying design choices in his monsters.”  
  
Meta Knight sighed, flapping his wings, “But it cannot be helped. We have to think of some form of strategy... Something that can allow us to take it down without having to cut it to pieces…”   
  
“Well, we had better come up with an idea and fast, because the head I’ve cut off is refusing with the body.”   
  
Meta Knight looked at his wife in confusion, but she pointed down to the grotesque sight below. He followed her index finger and indeed glowered as the head that was lost before had rejoined with the body, shifting as if it were never gone. The scales had turned from a dark blue to half red one one side. The two heads roared in unison with each other, and then four eyes glared up at the airborne Knight.   
  
Without mercy they opened their mouths and let loose two energy breaths! One of icy cold rage, and the other of fiery wrath! They intertwined like some strange icy-hot duo, which Meta Knight quickly barrel rolled out of the way of.  
  
A growl sounded deep in his throat as he flew higher. Into the clouds that overhung in the sky that granted them some safe reprieve from the creature below. Confused screeches ensued as the beast had lost sight of its prey.  
  
“That’s just wonderful. A hydra that can move its heads independently and refuse with them at will, what else could go wrong?” He grumbled.   
  
Sue let out a small giggle, and reached up to touch his cheek. The gentle touch of his mate seemed to snap him out of his angry and frustrated thoughts, as he slid his somewhat red eyes to her.   
  
“Don’t tempt fate, dear.” Sue warned him with a playful flick. “You might just get your question answered with an attitude like that.”  
  
Another roar had sounded from below, drawing the couple’s attention. From their perch in the sky, Meta Knight and Sue could see that the Demon Beast below them was wriggling oddly. It lowered its long serpentine body to the black, and inky surface of the tainted sea of dream water, the scales along its back rippling not unlike the water below them.   
  
Sue held onto Meta Knight’s cape collar for support and watched in disgusted terror as the monster was once more transforming!   
  
Meta Knight’s glare turned hard and cold as two bony structures had grown out of its shoulder blades. Like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis sped up to a disgusting pace as scales blossomed forth on both sides and membranes had unfurled like sails.   
  
With one flap of the newly formed appendages, the beast was up in the air, winging its way to find them in the clouds.   
  
Meta Knight could hear Sue already opening her mouth, and quickly cut her off. “Do not.” he growled, and instead ducked out of the way as a pillar of flame was shot from the beast’s red head.   
  
“I wasn’t going to say a thing.” Sue sighed, holding onto him tightly as flame and ice seared past them. Meta Knight was working his wings double time, having to avoid blasts of elemental energy at once!  
  
The air behind him rippled with heat and deadly cold as the beast’s wingbeats filled their ears. “Can you swing back around?” Sue asked, as she prepared her staff once more.   
  
Meta Knight rather than answering had swung back around, flying with speed and grace that you’d think would escape someone of his size and body type, as the gemstone on the Ethonian’s staff glowed brightly.   
  
  
Meta Knight had managed to evade the beast’s twin blast one more, though just barely, as he flew behind it. A ribbon of purple-ish blue water arched after Sue’s staff, forming into a small puddle suspended in the air by magic.  
  
She turned to her husband with a look in her eyes. “Antonio!” was all she told him. He took her into one arm and with his free hand he drew Galaxia just as the beast whirled around to bear witness to Sue’s watery ribbon wrapping itself around the golden weapon.   
  
A spout of water had overtaken the holy weapon, though it was still sparking with holy energy. Meta Knight savagely flew right in the face of the Demon Beast and with the sword infused by his mate’s magic and his own, he slashed the blue head savagely across the eye!   
  
A pained screech rose up in the back of the monster’s throat, as the water covered the eye and holy electricity thoroughly shocked it through! It was wracked in pain, but still somehow stayed suspended in the air! Meta Knight raised his blade again for another attack, but the red head of the monster reared up and shot a large fireball out of its mouth! The Knight quickly flew out of the way, just barely getting burnt to a crisp when Sue gasped as the claw of the beast had came down on them! Meta Knight howled in pain as the beast had slashed his own wings! The claws ripped his wingframes, leaving a very deep scratch that oozed orange-gold blood profusely.   
  
“Antonio, no!” Sue screamed, as golden orange blood leaked from his wound. Still Meta Knight was determined. Stretching out his injured wing, and ignoring the pain, he had managed to plunge Galaxia deep into the monster’s side! A spray of purplish-blue glittering fountain kicked up as a result.  
  
It howled in rage and fury, slapping the Batamon away from it with its tail! Galaxia was left, still sticking out of the monster, like some golden thorn, glinting balefully in the dim light. Meta Knight was tumbling in the air, nerves on fire, as the wound on his wing began to tear wider. Sue was working quickly to try and heal his injury but Meta Knight placed his hands on hers, and gave her a look that made Sue’s heart drop. “I’m sorry…” he whispered to her.   
  
Soon gravity began to overtake them both as Meta Knight had no strength left to keep them afloat. Down back towards the earth they fell. The wind whistled loudly in their ears, as Meta Knight struggled to try to pull up from their breakneck fall. He held Sue’s small form close to him, as the ground seemed to be closing in much faster than he had realized and his wings were failing to work.   
  
“Dammit…!” Meta Knight hissed, as he felt the wound tearing even wider and what was worse, his back was currently screeching in pain too. His vision was getting blurry, as well. His eyes were flashing from bright amber to dimming out, much to Sue’s horror.   
  
“Antonio! Please hold on!!” Sue had never sounded so panicked before, at least not in a long time. Meta Knight looked to his mate’s face and saw her worry, eyes shining more grey and purple now. Pain once more had kicked him hard, as he looked before them. They were going to crash right into the inky black waters!  
  
Somewhere in his blurry state he heard Sue shout something, but what? It mattered not, his own priority was protecting his mate. Meta Knight held onto Sue tightly, and braced himself for impact.  
  
But it never came. Confused, Meta Knight had wondered if they had died rather painlessly, but then he could still feel Sue’s body pressed tightly to his. And...the flapping of wings? Slowly the aged Knight had looked up, and saw soft blue fur, soft like a springtime sky...a blue mane just a hue darker than Sue’s...Feathers tipped minty green and cherry pink and as white as snow…What was the meaning of it…? A young dragonic face, wracked with pain of its own entered his vision, but it was still too blurry to see. He didn’t know who it was as he had passed out from the pain of his back and wings….  
  
 _X_ _X X X X X X X X_  
  
Meta Knight’s vision was clearing up, as Sue’s voice was ringing in his ears. “Antonio….Antonio!!” Sue shook him awake. The elder was slowly coming around, his world slowly becoming clearer with every ragged breath he took.   
  
Sue’s terrified vistage soon was clear as day, the Ethonian’s usually amethyst souls were burning with dark grey, though upon seeing him slowly sit up, a ring of blue had appeared around her contracted pupils. “Thank the Dream Makers you are alright!” She sighed in relief as Meta Knight looked around.   
  
They were safely on the ground, and his wings were….well they weren’t in any good shape that’s for sure. He could still feel the sting of his back yowling as if every nerve were on fire. “What….happened…” he quiered tiredly, as a familiar face had popped up from under Sue’s hat. Paya’s little face was etched with fear.   
  
“Mistress...she saved you both when you were falling.” Paya had reported, as Meta Knight made to stand up. His souls flaring for a split second.   
  
“Myra….The Guardian is here?! What is--” he stopped short when pain flared up once more in   
his back. Sue had rushed over to him and placed her hand on his gloved mitt.   
“Don’t push it. You took a really bad injury when we were fighting that thing...plus….” Sue looked   
  
back behind her as a roar sounded. Meta Knight looked over his wife, following her grey colored gaze, and beheld the sight that was unfolding just a few feet away.   
  
Currently locked in battle, tussling with the twin headed beast of red and blue scales, with her dimly sparkling coat bristling in the breeze, raised up on her back legs as she grabbed the monster’s blue head with her front paws, claws of dark magenta extended, and a face far scarier than anything seen before was Myra.   
  
The dark circles under her eyes were still present, even as she stood in her Draco form, her wings splayed out in order to make herself appear bigger than her foe, as she struggled to keep the blue head from spraying out its icy blast! The red head of the beast was closing in, attempting to breathe out a torrent of flame at the sky blue Draco.   
  
Her usually amethyst colored souls were stained with a deep, bloody crimson, and her pupils were fully slit. She let out a roar as the beast blasted her with a dark tinged flame.  
  
“I don’t think so, ugly!” Myra snarled, in a voice that was much more growly than her usual sunny tones. Still keeping her grip on the ice head, the young dragoness grabbed ahold of the horns of the head she was currently tussling with.   
  
Then with a heavy heave, she had tossed the monster off to the side! The fire pillar aiming for her had missed, though not all the way. Myra let out a pained roar when some of the magic had managed to sear her wing; The smell of burnt feathers and fur filled the air, as the beast went flying away.  
  
  
It tumbled for a bit, before using its wings to catch itself from its freaky and funny looking tumble.   
Myra let out a snort, letting herself drop back down onto all fours, a puff of purple vapor along with the cold puff of her breath exited her nostrils.   
  
“Damn beast. So this is what a Nightmare looks like? I’m both disgusted and shocked.” The young Draco panted. Her gaze was locked on the beast at hand watching it as it was getting back up now. Both of its heads hissed in unison, tail twitching, as it growled, rearing up as if challenging the young dragon-like Dream once more. “Haven’t had enough? Okay then, we can play some more, leather bag.” The lung responded in kind, raising her wings and beginning to fly off.   
  
“Guardian!” Meta Knight had called, making Myra stopped dead in her tracks on the oily water’s surface. Slowly she turned back to him, her hackles raised.   
  
“So you are awake, Old Man? What are you going to do, scold me for breaking out of your ship? I don’t quite have the time for it as you can see.” Myra huffed rather shortly. Paya had given her a rather stern glance, while Sue only watched between the two of them.   
  
They stared each other down for quite a while, before Meta Knight had finally conceded. “....Don’t you dare die.” he told her, as Sue held his hand and drew him close to her.   
  
Myra held his gaze, and then after a moment, her young furry face broke out into a grin, showing off those serrated canines. “What do you take me for? I’ll show that monster and by extension that dumb warlocke that you can’t just mess with what is mine.”   
  
Raising her wings once more, Myra had taken off! She winced a bit, having her wing burned slightly, but it wasn’t enough to stop her. Meta Knight and Sue watched as their Granddaughter had flown off to take the battle into her own paws.   
  
“Oh Mistress…” Paya had sighed, as Sue had given the small A.I a pat with her index finger.   
  
“Worry not, Paya. Myra is a strong warrior, and even stronger Guardian. We just will have to have faith in her skill. After all Antonio and I we’ve done all we can now.”   
  
“Indeed...as much as I dislike it, this battle...belongs to Myra.” Meta Knight sighed, as Sue nuzzled against his masked cheek. Now….they had to watch as Myra prepared a Prisma Beam and struck the twin headed monster dead across it’s ice head’s cheek!  



	4. The Ice Goddess' Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra, whilst cursed now takes on the fight of the demon beast responsible for corrupting the Fountain. But while ill she finds that this Demon Beast is a touch more difficult than anything she's faced thus far. All seems lost until an unexpected and unknown ally makes an appearance...

S even colors of raging shades shot from the mouth of the sky blue Draco! The holy light of the prismatic beam had scorched the side of the Ice Head of the hydra-like dragonic Demon Beast that was Myra’s true opponent. Within the depths of Myra’s soul she could feel it, the Fountain’s pain. Below her slender form, the Guardian beast could hear it screeching out under the corruption. A screech that resonated with the dull aching in her chest. Myra’s burning gaze locked onto the beast below her, even though her body felt like it would fall apart at any instant, she knew she had to stay strong.    
Down into the fray she dove, her coat steadily gaining more grey patches on it as the hydra-like abomination had flapped its way to meet her in battle. The two creatures collided with force that could be felt for miles!    
  
In the air the two beasts seemed to struggle like some furious dance, appendages tangling with each other, as they both struggled to overpower the other and overcome. Myra had to take into account her own size in comparison to this thing. It was much bigger after all! A snort sounded, she had taken on much bigger and prevaled, why should this be any different to her? Myra continued to fight, raking her claws against the beast’s two-toned hide.    
  
Blood, warm, and hot, oozing and sticky had followed suit of the deep scratches the blue noodle left behind, along with a pained scream from the dragonic monster. It tried to slap her away but Myra was persistent!    
  
The young dragoness, though sick, was still putting up a fierce fight! The Ice head of the monster had attempted to bash Myra with it’s horns; only to be met with Myra bashing back! Her own antler like horns catching her opponent's. They tussled back and forth before Myra eventually overpowered it with a massive (and somewhat dramatic) flip of her head!    
  
This was enough to off balance the creature in the air for a split second, and now was youngling’s chance she just knew it. Seizing the other dragon-like being into her claws, Myra grabbed the Ice head and wretched its mouth open and began to charge up her own attack. The Ice head’s frosted over eyes started to gleam grey in fear; what was this dangerous power it was sensing?!   
  
In Myra’s jaws flickered her holy stained magic, ready to fire for a point blank attack, however the fire head of the Hydra monster cut it short. Myra screamed when it’s fangs had found their way into her neck, wriggling desperately to escape. Her wings were flapping, feathers getting everywhere, her body screaming, and aching more than usual. The fangs pierced her fur, as cosmic blue blood poured forth from the wounds.   
  
“D-Damn you….” Myra snarled, eyes glowing harshly with fury, the young Dragon-like Dream poured her power into her tail, turning the fan into a glittering blade. With a raspy snarl, Myra swung the tail blade and plunged it into the monster’s wing!  **_“Wok kxo visb evv mo, 0ei tumd tahk0 TOMED!”_ ** The Draco roared, in time with the Hydra beast screeching with untold amounts of pain.   
  
The two of them tumbled to the ground, the Fire head had let go of Myra when she jabbed her tail spikes into its side again. It all but threw the smaller Dream away from it, bleeding and hurt everywhere now...it landed in the sea of black dream water with a loud and ungraceful  **_SPLASH._ ** The young Guardian had fared a bit better than her foe, having managed to catch herself and glide to a small stop.    
  
The two draconic creatures hissed in fury at one another, eyes locked on the other.    
Myra didn’t waste any time, she rushed back into the fray, this time not bothering to take off, her foe launching balls of fire and ice at her, which she carefully dodged out of the way.    
  
Myra snaked her way past them, like a viper dancing to a charmer’s melody, managing to get up close with the demon beast once more. The pastel blue dragon had reared up on her back legs again, and was ready to take a swipe when her chest flared terribly…. Myra’s pupils constricted to tiny little dots as she felt as if someone were strangling her… Her vision got blurry, and her footing swayed.  _ ‘No….why now?!’  _   
  
The beast before her was smiling, both of its mouths curling into a nasty little grin that was sure to give any mortals nightmares as two voices that scratched at Myra’s ears rang like a dissonant bell. It seized the smaller dragon into its claws and brought her closer to both its faces. Myra gagged at how hot and stinky the Demon Beast’s breath was.   
  
_ “Master say that you need to be killed. Master say that you dangerous.”  _ _   
_ _ “Master is wrong! You are weakling.”  _ _   
_ _ “Hurry up and die, weakling. So that we can eat you too.”  _ _   
_ _ “Yesssssss…..Hurry up and die!”  _   
  
“You stupid beast. You’ve know idea what you are dealing with…” Myra snarled, slapping the beast with her claws, managing to catch the Ice head’s eye. A pained yowled rose up as the beast let go of her pained form. She tried to get up, but was slammed heavily in the face by the tail.    
  
The young Dream-lung was tossed backwards, the thick taste of blood coating the side of her cheek, but she had managed to flip herself upright in the air! Ignoring the pain in her chest and the cut in her mouth, Myra fired off another Prisma Beam! This one was a lot larger than the last as it had consumed the monster entirely!    
  
It howled in rage, its body twisting and contorting under the harsh holy light! There was a bright flash, that overtook everything for a brief moment. Myra hissed, her tail thrashing and her legs wobbling greatly. The last of her energy was slowly slipping away as she fell into the water..but...sadly the creature was still alive.    
  
Badly burnt all over, eyes filled with red rage and tinted grey with fear as it glared at her hatefully. Myra only gave it a curled grin, cosmic blue blood was now flowing over her fangs, dripping into the tainted black waters, creating strange swirling ribbons, “I told you….you pathetic little thing….you’ve no idea what you are dealing with.” she puffed. Growling the beast turned its 3 eyed gaze, (the eye that Myra had attacked was bleeding, and shut now) to the young Knight.   
  
_ “Fool! We are the new gods of this fountain!”  _ _   
_ The Fire head screeched in contempt, as it lashed forward, using its tail to slam into Myra’s cheek. The blue lung was winded as the appendage struck, sending her flying a few feet away! Myra was slammed into the black waters, oil like droplets clinging to her greying fur. A shadow fell over the youngling, with the Ice head hissing nastily,  _   
_ _ “We will kill you and take it for master!”  _ _   
_ _ “So shut up,”  _ _   
_ _ “And prepare to die!”  _   
  
The Demon Beast reared, both of its mouths charging up its elemental breath. Dark red, and icy blue. Myra could feel the clashing temperatures overtaking the very air itself. The sky became even more disturbed and the ink black sea that bubbled forth from the sick fountain. The sea bubbled as if it were boiling and froze over as if it were the dead of winter.    
  
Myra hissed in kind, feeling her fur crackling with the intense amount of energy in the air. She didn’t know why, but for some reason she had felt that this thing was now very serious about winning.  _ ‘This isn’t good...my legs aren’t working...I can’t move...and my mana is nearly depleted after that last Prisma Beam.’  _ the young Dream could only watch as the twin headed beast continued to charge its ultimate attack.    
  
A second that felt like an eternity, later the twin headed beast launched its twin blaster! Fire and ice twirling in a deadly spiral of energy and headed why for the young dragoness! Myra hissed, eyes narrowed to red cracks that glowed brightly in the dark, using a Prisma Beam to block it! But the beam unfortunately fizzled out next to the might of the monsters.    
  
Myra knew that she could barely withstand any more attacks, and this...while it likely wouldn’t kill her...it would do massive damage to her already weakened HP bar. The young noodle had no choice, but to brace herself for the attack!    
  
Just then, a snowflake drifted down past her snout. The wind had seemingly shifted oddly, and more snowflakes were appearing. The harsh wind had kicked up, bringing with it a howling wail unlike Myra had ever heard! A chill that she had never experienced before as well. A deep freezing feeling that not even her lovely thick coat could protect against. A cold so deep that it could have frozen time itself…   
  
Myra wondered what this chill could mean? Was the source of it a friend or foe? Her eyes were frosting over from the intense chill, she could barely see what was happening! Another howling wind gusted. Or...was it actually the wind? Myra braced herself against this new cold, only to hear that the hydra-like creature was screaming in pain! Myra dared to open her eyes against the phantom blizzard. The young Draco beheld the sight of the battlefield being completely frozen into a winter wonderland, and the attack? I   
  
t had been frozen right solid to a deep blue icy statue. Myra stared at it in wonder, though her ears twitched at the sound of rending and tearing! The young dragoness hurried to the source of the phantom blizzard, and was pushed back by the harsh winds and whirling ice, however her eyes picked out the shadow of the monster in the heart of the raging icy storm.    
  
It was being ripped, into pieces, more specific the wings had been torn off by a much larger and scarier shadow. Due to all the ice and snow...Myra could hardly tell what it was, all she saw was a slender body shape, and something on the creature’s head that was like a crown…   
  
The young Dream was unsure of what to make of it. The wind was howling mercilessly, as the big beast in the middle of the phantom storm easily ripped off the other wing of the lindworm monster.    
  
Myra tried to stay herself against the bitter cold, but frost was gathering on the tips of the powdery blue follicles of her fur, making it hard to see what was going on.    
From the shadows and shapes, Myra saw the big blackened beast raise up its front paw. Almost majestically, in slow motion did it strike the twin-headed demon, sending it falling across the snow!   
  
The wind whipped harder, lashing like...a whip. Myra could feel the sheer cold biting at even her now. A strange blue light had overtaken the area, and the lung could no longer keep her eyes open. With a hiss she shielded her face with her wing, wondering if this beast would now turn on her.    
  
Still whatever it was going to do, Myra had to brace herself for it! Or….at least...that’s what she thought. The wind slowly began to die down, the whirling ice had settled. A voice that Myra did not recognize reverberated throughout the area, one that was as old as the frozen mountainous peaks of their world, though feminine sounding, yet still commanding though not unkind.   
  
_**"Efod 0eih o0oj,** _ _**cakkco edo. A um dek 0eih veo."** _

  
Myra’s ears twitched, hearing the chilling voice speak the tongue of her people. Slowly….the young Dream dragon opened her white ringed souls and saw that the storm which had raged before had subsided. Though not completely. The beast, many times larger than she, was cloaked still by a whirling barrier of snow and ice, making it impossible for Myra to see its features clearly. All she saw upclose was a long, and lithe body with horns that sat upon its head like a crown and...something that she didn’t notice before.    
  
Eyes that glowed in a deep, sapphire blue that sent chills down her spine. Myra was both in awe, but somewhat frightened by this creature! After all it did easier batter the demon beast that she so struggled with earlier.    
  
“W-Who….are you?” Myra hissed, putting her wings up in attempts to make herself look bigger. “How can I trust that you are not lying?”    
  
The beast in the snow storm let out a mild chuckle, but it merely narrowed its fully blue gaze at the little Dream-dragon. This time, it spoke in English with a voice like the icy wind,  **_"Who I am matters not at the current moment, young Guardian. But one day, soon you will find out. But you must listen to me, or you will not prevail against the Warlock's minion."_ **   
  
Myra let out another hiss, her tail thrashing against the ice. “You mean...that stubborn beast isn’t dead? Dear Nova...what a pest….Then again I suppose that is a Nightmare for you...Okay then big icy shadow lady.” The lung dragon had looked up at the beast in the storm. Somehow deep in her heart she knew that if this other creature was truly out to get her, it wouldn’t be standing around speaking with her, and giving her vague hints no less! “You have my attention. What is it you want me to do?”    
  
Once more, a chuckle that sounded like ice crystals being played across the wind sounded.  **_"Ah, you are indeed full of spunk little Guardian. Something I appreciate."_ ** However the gaze in those deep sapphire souls burned into Myra’s amethyst ones with a look so intense Myra thought that she was going to freeze right then and there.    
  
In an urgent voice, the beast once more spoke, keeping its gaze locked with the young Dream before it.  **_"Listen carefully to me. The beast will never truly die and the battle will be endless. As long as the Fountain of Dreams continues to leak this foul water will this beast continue to grow in strength. There is only but one way to stop it, little Guardian Knight."_ **   
  
“And that would be…” Myra asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion, which was accompanied by the pounding ache in her chest. She let out a hiss of discomfort, bringing her paw up to clutch her lower mane.    
  
The marking on the young lung’s forehead started to glitter dimly as the beast in the shadows had looked back behind it. The lindworm beast was getting back up now, and a snarl rippled from its throat.    
**_"We don't have much time. You must stop the flow of the tainted waters with the thing that your life is tied to. Trust yourself little Guardian Knight. You know what to do."_ **

  
“Wait...what…?” Myra asked, trying to understand but the beast had already begun to disappear. “Wait no!!! Come back!!! What do you mean by ‘stopping the flow’?!” The dragoness screamed at the fading beastial figure. A roar was kicking up as the Lindworm was screeching in pain and hatred at the loss of its wings. The wind whipped harshly once more as the Beast’s words rang loudly in Myra’s ears. The voice was very faint now, but Myra could detect a slight hint of warmness to it,    
  
“You know what to do, little Guardian Knight. Use your most precious item…You and I...we will meet again very, very soon.”    
  
And then just like that, as if it were a trick of the light, a phantom in the wind, the ghostly beast cloaked in snow was gone, only leaving Myra in a field of ice and a very angry but badly and bloodied twin-headed Lindworm Nightmare that was currently crawling on the ground towards the dragoness with the intent to kill.    
  
Quickly Myra opened her wings, pleased to find that they were obeying her commands. With one mighty flap of her wings, she was off the ground, watching the monster struggle before her.  _ ‘....Could it be...that the only way to stop the flow of the water and weaken the beast truly...is to summon the Star Rod? Well then...I suppose that I haven’t tried that yet and it's worth a shot!’  _ And with that thought in mind, Myra turned around and began to fly back to the source of all the corruption and tained sea...the thing she protected that held fast to her aching heart…   
  
_ X X X X X X X  _ _   
_ _   
_   
The sound of her wingbeats were heavy, as Myra struggled to keep herself aloft in the bitter air. Everything on her lithe form was aching terribly, and the wounds leaked the sparkling, starry gloopy honey like substance that was her blood. They scattered behind her, tracing like slimy teardrops as the young Dream dragon winged her way back to the Fountain. Myra’s mind was racing, her thoughts frantic, unsure. Who exactly was that beast? How did it know about the situation, and just exactly how did it know about the Star Rod?    
  
And better yet...how did it happen to know Myra’s own relation to it?  _ ‘I suppose that doesn’t matter at the moment.’  _ Myra growled, baring her blood soaked fangs.  _ ‘What matters right now is that I get to the Fountain…’  _   
A strangled roar had sounded from behind the blue Guardian Beast, one that was tinged with hatred and broken pride and the lust for fresh holy blood.    
  
Taking this as a warning, Myra beat her wings faster, ignoring the burning cries of her nerves to stop The tattered and corrupted site of the Fountain of Dreams had come into view, and Myra had now landed down, flapping all four of her wings. Sue had looked up, noticing Myra’s shadow falling upon them. The Ehtonian had nudged Meta Knight, who perked up immediately as Myra roughly landed down just in front of the corrupt Fountain.    
  
The Draco girl had set her sites on the once proud source of sweet dreams brought about a pang in the young Draco’s heart, a pang that turned into a rush of pain that echoed throughout her lithe form. It was enough to make the girl dizzy, making it hard to stand on her own paws. Myra swayed as if she were going to pass out again, but the Draco held firm. A faint voice, like a familiar friend called out in the dark, making Myra’s ears twitch.    
  
“Just hold on tight...I hear you...and I will right this wrong.” Myra huffed, tiredly folding her wings. Sue had come up just behind Myra, supporting Meta Knight with his arm over her shoulder.    
  
“Udon….? What are you doing back here? Where is the beast?”   
  
“Not dead yet. But mortally wounded and probably desperate.” Myra looked back over her shoulder to her grandmother. Meta Knight let out a growl, his breath was alarmly labored and his wing looked really bad.    
  
The membrane was twisted and mangled, and the smell of burnt fur tinged cold air. The aged Knight’s eyes were flickering in and out. “That’s a Nightmare for you...Ugh...I am sorry I cannot be of any assistance to you…”    
  
“Save your sorries, Grampa.” Myra wheezed out herself, feeling the pain of the fountain. Her eyes narrowed at the dark inky substance leaking out of the pedestal of where the Star Rod usually sat. “We have bigger issues on our paws at the moment.” The young Draco swayed again, looking very ill.    
  
“Myra...are--”    
  
“I’m fine!” Myra hissed snapping her head back up. She faced both her grandparents and with a slight snarl to her voice proclaimed. “I promise I will be okay! Right now you have to get out of here-”    
  
“And leave you out here with that thing?! Myra, don’t be foolish!” Meta Knight growled, trying to break free from Sue’s grip. “You have no idea what you are dealing with, niña!! It’s nothing like any ordinary Demon Beast, and you aren’t even at full power--”   
  
“GRAMPA. WE DON’T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE!” Myra roared, snarled her fangs at him, tail flashing as Paya had shivered from underneath Sue’s hat. “I am well aware of my situation at hand! I’m not so much of a helpless cub anymore! I know this is beyond my experience but this is something I HAVE to do!” The dragon softened her expression, sighing as she untensed herself and gave Meta Knight a look that held so many emotions.    
  
“Grampa...I know what you are trying to do...and trying to say...and I deeply appreciate everything you do for me, but...you can’t always protect me. Sometimes...I have to protect you. So please...let me do this...not just for you, but as your Guardian of Dreams.”    
  
Meta Knight remained silent, his aged old amber eyes staring down at the muted blue dragon. It was as if something had passed between them here in the dark waters of the tainted fountain. Myra’s eyes somehow held a fierce light that wasn’t there before.    
  
Sue had let go of her husband, and stepped back allowing them to have their moment. He swayed slightly, but held firm and reached up his mitt. Myra had graciously bent her muzzle down, her nose touching the soft fabric which carried so many familiar scents of home. Gently, Meta Knight had rubbed his thumb against her snout making the Draconess purr softly.    
  
“You are right…” He said softly, eyes glimmering with flecks of blue. “Myra...remember this...it does not matter if you are the Guardian of Dreams or not...you will always be my granddaughter first, Mija. I do not wish to see anything happen to you, but I cannot hold you back from fulfilling your destiny.”    
  
With a heavy sigh he touched his forehead to the tip of her snout, holding her cheeks in both mitts. “Do not falter, you have so many hopes pinned on you. I say this not as your commander but as your grandfather. I believe in you, Myra, _mi dulce nieta…”_   
  
Myra’s face lit up in shock, but then her eyes faded from white to glowing an even brighter purple than usual. “Grampa...I promise I will come back to you. So please don’t worry yourself so much that your back won’t heal. Otherwise we can’t fly together anymore.” the Blue Draco had nuzzled his masked forehead gently, and with quick notion she had given the top of his head a small lick.    
  
“I’m holding you to that, child.” Meta Knight had finally stepped away.    
  
Sue had stepped forward, and kissed Myra’s bowed forehead. “Myra, do not worry about your Grandfather. I will watch over him while we await your return. You are a stellar guardian and my pride and joy.” She smiled and then reached under her hat to grab Paya. “And I believe you two should stick together.”    
  
“Mistress…” Paya sniffled, holding out her tiny claws. Myra with a smile, lowered her head even further so that Paya could jump onto the cloudy puff of mane in between her horns. She then turned and gave Sue a gentle lick on the cheek.    
  
“Watch him for me, Gramma. I still have to get him back for locking me up on Halberd.” she let out a throaty laugh to which Sue returned.    
  
“You can count on me Udon, and you can also hit that vile beast for me for hurting him as well!”    
A roar sounded close behind, drawing all three of their attention, but Myra was no longer afraid. Instead a wicked smile played across her muzzle showcasing her still bloodied fangs.    
  
“Alright then! Looks like I got a date with an ugly bitch!” Myra reared up and cracked her knuckles. “Go on, get out of here! And make sure you put up a barrier!” She called to her grandparents with a grin. “Don’t worry about me, ass kicking is what I tend to do best~”    
  
Both Sue and Antonio let out an exasperated sigh, that was tinged with warmth but did as Myra had asked. With one last look of love, Sue had picked up Meta Knight, (who let out a startled yelp) and proceeded to rush across the water’s surface, her gallop as swift and graceful as a gazelle’s.    
  
Now Myra was alone, aside from the companionship of Paya, and a dark shadow of the injured beast had fallen upon them. Myra faced the creature, who had seen better days now. Scales were falling out and losing their sheen, the icey head’s eye had been shut and was still bleeding profusely while the fire head had claw marks from the shadow beast’s tirade.    
  
The wings it had so proudly grown were gone, leaving two gross holes in the back of the beast that oozed out sparkling black oil like blood. The remaining 3 eyes glared evilly at the young Draco who only gave it a grin that served to drive it even more wild.    
  
Myra let out a fierce snarl. “Aww...you look tired. Lemme tuck you into bed, permanently!”    
  
_ “D _ _ I _ _ E _ _!”  _ _   
_   
“You first.” Myra growled, as the two beasts lunged for each other. Their roars echoing across the frozen north like a song of bloodshed and war.    
  



	5. Dawn of Tomorrow's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final battle...With the new dawn of dreams at stake, it all depends on one little Guardian Dragon Knight.

A chorus of roars had sounded in the blackness of the sky. Myra and the beast had collided one more, claws hitting claws. The two heads had trashed, attempting to land both sets of fangs into the small blue Guardian Beast. However Myra wasn’t having it at all. With a heavy heave, she had grappled with the beast and sent flying with an overhead throw. Her face wrinkled into a snarl as her tail trashed wildly.   
  
Paya held onto the Draco’s mane tightly as she gallped forward! The Lindworm was faster however, and lashed out its tail! Myra had very little time to dodge it, as the fire head had let out a torrent of flame!! The heat crackled in the chilly air, as snow was falling down. Myra had jumped out of the way, though she screeched painfully when the beast had snaked its way around! The blue Draco whirled around only for the monster to slash its claws across her face!  
  
Myra let out a scream, feeling her fur rip and tear, and warm blood rush forth. The sticky wetness seared nastily, but Myra was still standing tall. She charged a Prisma Beam up, letting the beam strike the beast dead across its cheek as revenge. “Hmph! Hope you like that buddy cause there’s more where that came from!”   
  
“Be careful Mistress, your HP is rather low.” Paya had warned, as Myra had dodged out of the way of the beast’s twin breath attack. “You can’t take much more punishment! Any more and you will be in critical danger!”   
  
“Yes I know…” Myra was panting hard. Her blunted tongue was lollying out of the side of her mouth as she sidestepped the lindworm’s new rush! It went flying forward, unable to stop its own momentum and crashed both of its twin heads clean into one of the dead palm trees! Myra resisted the urge to snigger at its pathetic attempts to escape.   
  
The Dream dragon quickly fixed her face into a more serious expression. “I have to summon the Star Rod, but this thing is making--huh?” Myra had paused in her musing, noticing something shiny glittering out of the beast’s side. A gold holy glow, that seemed to crackle every so often, with a bright red gem…  
  
“No...could it be…? But...why?”   
  
“Mistress!” Paya had called, as Myra snapped out of her daze. The beast had managed to pull its icy blue head free from the bark but the fire head was still stuck clean in! Myra snarled and quickly jumped out of the way of its icy breath attack!   
  
Again that golden sheen twinkled in the darkness, as if acting as a shining beacon! The young Dream Dragon had narrowed her eyes, which had turned fully green now. “Paya. I think that beast has Galaxia stuck in its side.”   
“What? Lord Meta Knight’s blade???” The Spirit Dragon seemed puzzled as Myra was now dodging icy blasts left and right. “Why would he leave that there…?”   
  
“I don’t know, but I do believe we may have found the answer to our problems.” Myra twisted out of the way of another ice blast! The fire head was still thoroughly stuck into the bark of the tree yowling foul hisses and curses. If the situation wasn’t so dire it would have been funny, but Myra had other things on her mind.   
  
Before Paya could question what her Mistress was planning on doing, Myra had begun to rush at the beast, quickly moving out of the way of the blasts of dark magical ice being sent her way!  
  
“DAMN YOU LITTLE BITCH!! HURRY AND DIE!!!” the Nightmare’s second head howled in fury at Myra’s speed. The Draco however ignored it’s cries. Once up close, Myra had grabbed the Ice Head of the monster, eye’s turning bright red as she snarled out.   
  
“Shut up and die, **_vermin._** _”_ As quick as a viper, Myra had grabbed the jaws of the icy head in her claws. Myra noticed how it’s dark eyes had turned grey in fear seeing her own reflection in those souls.   
  
Her own reflection showed a beast as well, one who’s eyes burned with fury and anger. It didn’t scare her however...no...quite the opposite in fact. A savage delight sparked in Myra’s chest, a delight in knowing that this foe had met its match and more, and it _knew it._  
  
In one gracefully sharp movement, Myra had ripped the lower jaw clean off the head! A terrible scream had occurred from both the twin heads of the beast, a fountain of dark oily blood had sprung up, some of it splattering across Myra’s muzzle and mane.   
  
Slowly the dark blue head of the Nightmare had gone limp, the eyes flicking out as if deactivated. One whole side of the body was limp now only leaving the fire colored side of the Nightmare to deal with. The head was shrieking in pain, still stuck within the confines of the tree!  
  
The golden blade of Galaxia had somehow managed to become loose with Myra tearing off the jaw of the blue head and the constant quivering of the monster! With a loud _SPLASH_ , Galaxia had fallen loose from the Nightmare’s side and landed in the inky black waters.   
  
“M-Mistress…” Paya had gasped, as Myra dropped the now discarded jaw into the waters.   
  
“I have very little time before the other head notices me.” Myra cut her off and made her way to where Galaxia had landed! The Nightmare screamed and tried its hardest to break free, the bark was cracking with the force of its struggle. Myra quickly had moved the sword away! Though she was a bit shocked when it...well shocked her!  
“Dammit! This isn’t the time!!”   
“Hurry up Mistress! I doubt this tree can hold back the Nightmare for long!!”  
  
Myra had nodded her head and then returned her gaze to Galaxia. The beautiful pronged blade was twinkling in the waters brightly, as if the ink blackness of the shadows could not hope to conceal her holy glow. “Galaxia...hear me…” Myra began, eyes downcast to the sword. “Things are dire, and I cannot defeat this beast on my own power alone. With so many dreams at stake, and so many people that are counting on me...I have to do this.” The Dream Dragon took a deep breath, her expression was determined, eyes on the sword.   
  
It was like the whole world had dropped away, leaving nothing but a void of stars and space with the only two beings was Myra’s glowing outline and Galaxia, who floated before Myra with purpose.   
  
“I know I am not your master, nor do I possess the right to wield you, but you are my only option now. Galaxia! Please hear my plea!! Lend me your power and guide my hand to victory!” Myra proclaimed, as her outline glowed brighter. Her paws turned into small little hands as Myra was shifting back to her D’nno form, though not all the way. Her ears, tail and wings remained. “Help me so I may protect this planet and its sweet dreams!!”  
  
Standing there in the starry void, as Myra seemed to reach with all her might. A voice that filled her head, one so calming, yet dignified and regal seemed to echo throughout the corners of her mind… _  
__  
__Youngest Daughter of the Honorable House of Knightmare... Granddaughter of my Master, Myra... I have heard thy plea, and I can feel thy heart’s resolve. Under normal circumstances, I would usually test thy power to see if thou art truly ready, but these are no ordinary circumstances... I shall grant thy request. Takest me in thy hand and usest my power to strike down all who stand in thy way! Combine the resolve in thy heart with my blade and bringest forth a new dawn of dreams!”  
  
_ Myra reached up, and grabbed the hilt of the blade! As soon as her fingers closed around the grip of the sword, the young woman had felt a surge of energy flow through her body that made her feathers stand up! It was like all of a sudden her earlier aches and wounds had subsided and a new crackling energy had welled up within her. No longer was she in the starry void of space, but back in the corrupted Fountain of Dreams.  
  
Her curls crackled, hair and feathers sparking slightly as Myra had swung Galaxia in her hand, noticing how light and...like an extension of her arm she felt. It felt so different from wielding Arondight, and yet she could feel the holy power that thrummed within the sword’s beautiful pronged blade.   
  
Amazed by the power, Myra almost didn’t hear Paya scream, “MISTRESS!!!”  
  
Myra had snapped out of her daze, managing to duck out of the way of a fireball! The lindworm had broken free of its tree prison and was now lumbering around slowly. The dead head and the blue side of the body was completely unresponsive with the other head flopping uselessly on the neck. Myra had rushed out of the way, hearing the beast snarl at her hatefully, wanting to get revenge for its fallen sibling.   
  
“Sorry about that Paya, I got a bit distracted but no more! Let’s finish this thing!” Myra growled, tightening her grip on Galaxia’s hilt and her tail trashing back and forth.   
_  
__“PUNY LITTLE BEAST!! YOU WILL DIE!!”_  
  
“Is that all you know how to say? I’m getting bored.” Myra replied, flapping her wings and getting into the air just as the remaining head of the lindworm had launched a new fiery assault. Myra had to dodge left and right, though doing it in this form wasn’t nearly as easy and Galaxia was somewhat cumbersome. Myra felt the raging heat sizzle past her cheeks and wing tips, hot enough to melt even bone.   
  
She ringed around the side of the beast, and got behind it. Raising Galaxia up, Myra had swung down the sword deftly. An arc of golden power had traced afterwards and the beast’s back was sliced open!   
  
A large gash had been torn, Galaxia easily tearing through scale and nerve like it was nothing more than butter, leaving golden sparks that continuously shocked and seared their foe. Myra quickly stepped backwards, gazing down at the sword in amazement. Though she knew she had to stay focused. Shaking her head she reminded herself, _‘This is only temporary. Galaxia is not my destined partner in my path of Knighthood. Besides I have to rely on my own power hereafter. This is only a temporary partnership.’_ _  
_ _  
_Myra used her wings to jump out of the way of a tail swipe, though the monster wasn’t letting up just yet! It roared, exposing a row of teeth that flashed in the low light. The young blue D’nno had snarled, eyes completely slit and still hazed over with red. The Nightmare rushed forward and struck out as if to bite off Myra’s head!  
  
But the young Dream was faster, having used Galaxia to block the attack and then bashing it with the extended spikes of her tail! Her small body was glowing slightly, as Myra transferred the energy currently flowing through her from Galaxia into her spikes!  
  
As they pierced the skin of the Nightmare, it howled in pain! Myra had seized her chance and raised Galaxia high, pointing it heavenward! She could feel the energy gathering in the blade, a strong intense power that she had seen but this was the first time she ever tried to wield it. “You’ve had enough to eat. It’s time to sleep...permanently.” Myra snarled at her foe.   
  
One more she could see it, the fear that the Icey head had displayed before it died. The dark grey fear that clouded the remaining head was now as clear as day. Violet energy had gathered around the tips of Galaxia’s pronged blade, glowing and sparkling. The beast now was getting desperate, getting up from its spot as it rushed forward.   
  
_“I AM THE ALPHA!! NO ONE BESTS ME!”_ it screeched out, lumbering clumsily towards the little D’nno girl. Myra’s hair was whipping in the wind, the sky above them seemed to shift. The clouds were parting, the battlefield seemed to be lit up in beautiful soft moonlight!  
The stars, the heavenly Milky Way had appeared as Myra let out a sigh, feeling the power peek. Her body was glowing intensely now, her fur shining with a brilliant luster, and her wildly curly locks were tumbling as if caught in a phantom breeze.   
  
Just as it had lunged at her, Myra allowed Galaxia to guide her stroke. “Sleep eternally.” was all the young woman had to say. As she swung Galaxia down, a beam of holy light had been released from the blade! A blade of light violet energy tinged with golden traces that flew out in the form of a shockwave! The Knight’s Beam had rushed forward slicing the remaining head down the middle!  
  
The beast had let one silently cry of pain. It began to spark wildly, the grey eyes had dimmed out completely now. It had exploded right there on the spot into a giant cloud of dark magic, the puff that remained was shaped in the form of a laughing horned face, before disappearing with a small wisp. Myra had watched it fade, and the Knight was alone on the battlefield.   
  
Myra gasped, stabbing Galaxia’s point into the black waters of the corrupted Fountain of Dreams. All of her earlier energy had been sapped away, and she could hardly stand. But she knew that this wasn’t the end.   
  
The strange light that enveloped her fur was now gone, no phantom breeze either, her hair lay still and unmoving. Pushing past her exhaustion and leaning on the golden blade for support, Myra had turned to the fountain now...seeing it in this sorry state made her want to cry. Myra had pulled Galaxia out of the ground, using the blade as a support to hobble over to the Fountain of Dreams. The black waters still flowed, but somehow it seemed a lot slower than before. Light was returning back to this sacred place, and Myra was breathing rather heavily.   
  
“Mistress?” Paya asked, tentatively, the small dragon AI had taken off from her place on Myra’s head to look at the young D’nno. Her young blue face was worn and exhausted, the scratch marks that the beast had inflicted earlier had clotted with her fur and there were burns and claw marks all over Myra’s small form.   
  
And her shirt had been ripped, as well as her shorts. In the corner of Paya’s eyes she could see Myra’s HP Bar, as she had been keeping watch over it. It was below more than half by this point. However the D’nno approached the fountain and placed her hand on the cracked white stone. She stroked it gently and then turned to the Dragon spirit.   
  
“Paya...Let’s fix the Fountain now…” Myra had said with a tired smile. She looked towards her partner with a light in her eyes that could make the sunrise jealous and though she was blooded, worn, and injured the smile that lit up the night was painted on her face. “For everyone…”  
  
“To dream new dreams…” Paya had joined her, placing her tiny claw on the fountain’s surface.   
  
“For tomorrow…”   
  
Paya no longer was the size of a spite that could fit in your hand. She had grown until she was about half Myra’s height, her wings sparkling brightly. As if reacting to the Knight and Spirit’s wish it had begun to glow brightly!  
  
A pillar of light had shot up from the pedestal of the Fountain, breaking the rest of the clouds that still hung overhead!! It revealed the rest of the starry sky. Stars of many colors and constellations greeted them as the dark blue sky seemed to glow more brightly than before.   
  
Myra prayed with all her might, flinging her voice out into the starry heavens she called out,   
_“Heavenly Rod of Dreams! Come forth as I call thy name! Come to my side and wash away this darkness that reigns down on us all! As your Guardian and Mistress, I command thee! Star Rod!! Come to me!!”_  
  
Another voice had filled Myra’s thoughts, this one airy, warm, and sweet. Myra felt a sensation of warmness wash over her as this voice spoke gently. “I come...to you my Guardian and Mistress, I have heard your prayer.”   
  
A twinkle had shone high above them both, causing both of them to look up as a twinkling star was falling down from the heavens, guided by the pillar of light from the Fountain. Soft, golden light with a white center as a tiny little star danced around it.   
  
Myra reached up her remaining free hand as if to catch it, as it fluttered down into the young woman’s outstretched hand. In another flash of light, the young D’nno was gripping an object. A rod about half of Galaxia’s size, the handle consisted of red and white stripes and topped with a soft and glowing yellow star.   
  
Holding it in her hand, Myra could feel a sense of wholesomeness envelope her very being. Once more the voice of the great Relic had filled her thoughts, echoing seemingly inside of Myra herself and even beyond. “Guardian Myra...What is your wish?”  
  
Myra did not hesitate. “Free the Fountain of this corruption and return the Sweet Dreams that the warlock has robbed from everyone on this planet!”   
  
The Star Rod twinkled in response. It had shot out of Myra’s hand and into the pedestal where the dark water had seemed to slow to a stop. As soon as the Star Rod had slotted itself in its rightful place, a soft gust of wind began to blow. It was like a hum, a hum that slowly evolved into a phantom song that only Myra and Paya could hear, in a voice so ancient that even the stars seemed so young in comparison.   
  
Slowly...as if transforming, light had begun to wash over the fountain spreading from the Star Rod’s base all the way down the fountain and even the water itself. All of it was wrapped in pure brilliant, white light that lit up the area as if it were daytime. Myra could feel it beginning in her chest, the pain that had been eating at her core was releasing ever slowly. It was like a clamp had been removed, and Myra could breathe easily once more. The Rod glowed intensely, as the song had picked up in speed, the water...the fountain...pulsing and glowing.   
  
One more time, the song had hit its highest pitch, and another burst of light so intense, that Myra draped her wings over her eyes to shield herself from it. However...when it faded...and Myra opened her eyes she was greeted to the site of the Fountain being back to its beautiful purplish-white hue. The trees and vegetation had returned to normal and the water that flowed from the Star Rod’s base was pure and clean once more!   
  
A pool of the stuff stretched for miles and miles, even the white fountain spurts had returned. The pain in her chest gone completely now, Myra felt like she had taken her first breath of air after being suffocated for so long.   
  
With one last and grateful look to Paya, Myra’s legs had finally given out. The last of her energy was fading now. With a splash, Myra had fallen into the cool clear Dream Water, landing on her side. The soft water was cool, but soothing as it washed away the remains of the taint on her feathered shoulders and fur. Paya had rushed over to Myra, who was still holding Galaxia in her hand.   
  
“Oh Mistress!!” the spirit dragon’s voice called out but to Myra it was very far away. Everything was slipping now and it only just now occurred to Myra how exhausted she felt. Slowly, ever slowly Myra’s senses began to fade, and she could barely keep her eyes open, she could barely see the starry sky above her.   
  
The young Knight’s vision was blurred, but the last thing she recalled was the tramp of boots and someone holding her cheek whispering soft words of encouragement and praise. Even though Myra couldn’t understand them, she let out a soft coo of delight and allowed herself to fall into the sweet void of unconsciousness…  
  
Her home, her fountain, everything was safe...and all was well...and that was all the young Draco Knight could hope for. A smile touched Myra’s lips, and she succumbed willingly into a black dream world, in the arms of someone safe and warm.   
  



	6. Epilogue- Tomorrow's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything is said and done, Meta Knight and Myra finally reconcile and Myra is allowed to recover. However Meta Knight looks to the future with uncertainty...What could be in store now that Nightmare is showing signs of activity after nearly 20 years of long silence...?

====   
_ Battleship Halberd, 2 days after the battle _ _   
_ _ ==== _ _   
_   
  
D aylight streamed from the open skylight of Myra’s bedroom onboard Battleship Halberd. A soft wind had wafted in, carrying the nearby scent of the sea into the small room, mixing with the scent of freshly cut roses that were sitting in a glass vase by her bedside table. The damaged low table still had a dent from where Myra had tossed the guard from earlier into it, and the holes of her claws were still above the door.   
  
Myra, now in her D’nno form fully again, (aside from her tail which hung over the edge of the bed) was in her pajamas and in bed. In her hands was volume 4 of the InuYasha manga, which she flipped through with a bored expression on her face. Paya was in sleep mode, curled up on Myra’s lap in her bigger size. The deep digital sounds of her beeps as she processed Dream Data was the only sound that Myra heard aside from the far off chirping of birds that sometimes flew into the hanger.    
  
Her wounds still had yet to heal, so they were bandaged up tightly. A large swab held down with a medical tape stank of medicine was on her cheek. Similarly Myra had bandages on her arms and side where the burn wounds were. In all that time, Paya had refused to leave Myra’s side, staying with her Mistress and watching over her more carefully than before.    
  
  
With a sigh, the girl had leaned back her head against her head rest, watching the clouds pass by in her skylight. The day was lovely, the weather warm for a day in September...but the young horned woman still couldn’t help but let her mind wander over the events of the last few days...

  
Myra had woken up in the infirmary of the flying Fortress to the loving embrace of her Grandmother. They were already on their way back to Peanut Province, and according to them, Myra had been out cold for over a day in a half.    
  
And during that time, Myra’s wounds were taking a long time to heal. Sue had surmised that it was likely due to the corruption of the Fountain of Dreams, and since Myra was so closely intertwined with it the healing process would take a little longer.    
  
  
She remembered Meta Knight’s face as the whole exchange had happened, but yet...her Grandfather hadn’t really said a word to her since she had woken in the infirmary, besides telling her that she was relieved of any duties for him.    
They had landed back in the main hangar of the ship, yesterday at sundown...and Myra had been bedridden ever since.    
  
It was good that she was finally getting some downtime, but at the same time she couldn’t help but worry about the state of her grandfather. Sue had been staying on board to help assist Myra in anything she had needed, though she couldn’t help but feel slightly smothered.    
  
Another dismal sigh escaped Myra’s maw, though her less than happy thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.    
  
“Come in.” Myra responded, putting her manga away, though she was slightly surprised by who walked inside.    
  
Standing in the door was none other than Lord Meta Knight himself, his aged and weathered armor gleaming in the daylight with an aged luster. He didn’t wear his cape today, it was just his wings out, which were folded along his back neatly, the right one was jutting out slightly. Like Myra, it was wrapped up tightly in white gauze as well, as he had sustained a serious injury to his wing and back.    
  
Myra could smell the medicinal application of her grandmother’s mixes wafting off the elder’s back.    
  
The bright amber glow of his eyes were shining through the black slot of his mask, though it was hard to tell what expression was truly under there. Myra regarded him with a nodd, and then awkwardly looked down at her lap where Paya was still curled up, her belly burning with the hot sensation of guilt. What was wrong with her?? Why did she suddenly have this tight lump in her throat?   
  
  
Meta Knight had closed the door gently, and removed his purple armored boots by the door, stepping barefoot on the tatami flooring, and then made his way to the futon bed. He sat down near the foot of Myra’s bed, which was dominated by plushies of all kinds of things. From cats, to dragons, to a few video game and movie characters.    
  
Myra waited for him to say something...anything...but Meta Knight said nothing. Instead he contented himself to sit at the edge of Myra’s bed, his amber colored gaze wandering around the room. Occasionally his eyes would pass over the young woman, looking over her injuries but again he kept his lips tightly sealed.    
  
Myra could only wonder what he wanted, why he was here, but she sighed and just leaned against the back of her headrest.    
  
Silence ruled them both, the only sounds was Paya’s occasional beeping and the swishing of Myra’s tail.    
  
  
Another fifteen minutes of silence had passed, and Myra was beginning to get annoyed now. Going back over everything that had happened, Myra could only guess that Meta Knight was likely furious still over her disobeying orders and not to mention breaking loose of his ship.    
  
Damages were one thing as she had broken things around the ship all the time either on purpose or by accident, but this time Myra had assaulted two of his crew members, and Paya had commandeered the ship’s AI to help her escape...was Meta Knight still hung up over that??   
Myra opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised when Meta Knight had raised his mitt.    
  
“Do not speak.” his tone was...fairly neutral and even. He turned his gaze to her now, looking her wounds up and down with a critical eye, and then back to her. “How are you wounds doing?”    
  
“How are you gonna tell me not to speak, and then immediately ask me a question right after?” Myra raised a curly blue eyebrow in a questioning manner.    
  
“Myra….” Meta Knight groaned in a warning tone. “I see you are as energetic as ever, so your wounds must not be hurting too harshly.”    
  
“Bleh.” Myra crossed her arms, and gave the elder Knight a little pout. “And you are still crusty crouton, and smell of rotten blueberries. But you don’t see me complaining too much.”    
An irritated sigh escaped from behind the mask as the elder reached up to rub his temples. Maybe it was just Myra’s imagination, but up close her grandfather seemed...more tired than usual.   
  
Her young face fell a bit, suddenly feeling guilty about her earlier jab.    
Myra bowed her head, her soft blue curls spilling over her bandaged shoulders. “...Grampa...I..” she began when Meta Knight reached over and pulled Myra into a hug.    
  
The sudden movement had jostled Paya off Myra’s lap, and the small blue D’nno was in shock as well. It wasn’t long before Myra returned the hug herself, her fur pressed against the cool and aged metal of his mask.    
  
Their embrace lasted for a few moments, and then Meta Knight had pulled away, placing both of his paws gently onto Myra’s shoulders. “Myra, you do not have to apologize for anything...if anything the folly is mine. I thought I could protect you, but it seems I have gotten complacent in the passing years. Forgive me, child…”    
  
The young D’nno smiled softly at the Batamon. She had bowed her head against his forehead and let out a small purr. “Grampa, I don’t blame you for anything. I know what you were trying to do, and like I told you back at the Fountain...I deeply appreciate it. I am aware of how lucky I am to have a protective Knight for a Grampa.”    
  
She pulled away from him and gave him a grin. “I think this has taught that stupid Warlock a lesson though!”    
  
Meta Knight seemed to still be troubled by the notion. His expression was dark and stormy as he dropped his hands away from Myra’s shoulders and rubbed his chin in thought. A green light shaded his souls briefly. “Yes. About that... Myra there is something I must be straightforward with you about.”    
  
“Eh? And that is?”    
  
“...” Meta Knight thought again for a moment, but then continued. “There are...some things that do not add up about this assault. Especially with how concentrated it was. It seemed that the Warlock had targeted the Fountain directly. And in doing so, it affected you to a deep level.”    
  
“Well...yeah of course. I’m tied to the Fountain of Dreams as its protector. It would make sense that if the Fountain got sick, so would I…” Myra tilted her head to the side in curiosity. “I mean...even if you didn’t hold me back, I would have gotten sick much later, right?”    
  


“Indeed. But that’s not the issue I’m getting at, Mija.” Meta Knight fixed her with a hard stare. One that was serious and somber and bespoke so many shades of lifetimes. Wars upon wars and losses upon losses. “I do not know if Nightmare is aware of your existence as the Guardian of Dreams, and if this assault of the Fountain itself was a way to identify the Guardian.”    
  


This only served to confuse Myra even more, as her eyes turned a dark orange. Meta Knight looked upon his granddaughter with a sigh.    
  
“Myra, you have no idea what power you hold as the Guardian of Dreams. The Star Rod, the power of the sweet Dreams of this Star is something that Nightmare is deeply afraid of. Your existence would cause trouble for him and his minions. Do you not understand?”    
  
Myra crossed her arms and thought about it for a moment. Only then did she realize what her Grandfather was saying. “...Basically...that big ol’ chin was to come back, I would be one of his prime targets?”    
  


Meta Knight nodded his head somberly. “But that’s only if he knew who the Guardian was in the first place. That is why I was so unsure of allowing you to leave Halberd at the time. But I see that I cannot keep a Guardian Draco from what she rightfully protects as hers.” The elder Knight let out a sigh and leaned back on against her tower of tsum tsum plushies, causing a few to topple over. “The only lead that he had on who the Guardian is has been destroyed, thanks to your efforts...though there is one more thing I must ask you before I go.”    
  
“What’s up?” Myra asked, Paya had crawled back up onto the bed now, grumbling about being treated like a toy. Of course her complaints were ignored but Myra had picked up the plush dragon spirit and wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging her as if she were a teddy bear, much to Paya’s annoyance.    
  
“...How were you able to wield Galaxia?” Meta Knight asked the question so plainly that Myra wanted to crack a laugh. However the young horned woman had only smiled, one of her fangs jutting out of her mouth.    
  
“Oh that’s easy. I just asked her if I could.”    
  


Meta Knight stared at her dumbfounded. “Really?” was all he could manage to say.    
  


“Uh-Huh.” Myra nodded her head. “Besides that I think she really wanted revenge for that thing getting you in the back. It was the first time I heard her speak too.” Myra rested her chin in between Paya’s horns.    
  
The soft apple/grape scent tickling her nose. “She’s a powerful weapon but a bit too hard for me to handle right now. I think I’ll stick with Arondight when I can use him again.” The D’nno had gazed over to the mount where her sword was nestled on the wall. The polished four winged crossguard glittering brightly in the afternoon sunshine.    
  
Meta Knight had followed her gaze, and then back to his granddaughter. A curious light in his wise old eyes. “Myra...you…”    
  


“Hmm?” Myra turned back to him, as Meta Knight let out a pure and genuine smile.    
  
“Nothing, child. Think nothing of it.”    
  


At that moment there was a knock on the door. Once more Myra had given a soft, “Come in.” and it opened to reveal Sue, who was carrying a first aid kit under her arm.    
  
“Well!! So there you are!” The Ethonion huffed, with her hand on her hip. “I’ve been looking all over for you, Antonio! I need to treat your back before you go out on patrol. I don’t know why you just won’t ask our resident healer to take a look at your back. Honestly…”    
  


Meta Knight let out a groan, as Myra snickered out loud this time. “Because she is busy. Besides that I doubt she would be happy about what we just went through and I’d rather not die an early death. Especially since this knucklehead was involved. Besides that, Torii already has chewed me out about the way I have handled this fiasco. I’d rather not face another woman’s wrath.”   
  
Myra almost instantly stopped snickering and poked her blunted tongue out at the Batamon as Sue let out a very weary sigh. “Both of you are complete knuckleheads if you ask me. You are lucky Torii is nice enough to hold back, as our daughter would not have.” She walked over across the tatami mat, and sat the first aid kit down at the foot of the bed and gave Myra a kiss on her crested forehead. “Besides chatting with your grandfather, how are you doing, Udon?”    
  
“A little sore, but otherwise pretty okay.” Myra rolled her shoulders. “I’m getting a bit bored in bed. Can I go outside for a little while?”   
  
“Hmm…” Sue hummed, placing her finger on her cheek. “Well, it is a nice day, and some more sunshine would be good for you...I’ll let you go after I treat your Grandfather and then change your bandages. How’s that sound?”    
  
“Good by me!” Myra purred, her tail wagging. “Well Grampa, you better get your back looked at!”    
  


“Humph...Alright...but you also wait patiently for your grandmother’s return.” Meta Knight had gotten up heavily. His armor clinked as he did so. Myra had caught a glimpse of his back which was wrapped in cloth gauze.    
  
Myra waved at him, which he returned, while Sue kissed her on the cheek again and then followed her husband out of the room.   
Myra had picked up her manga again as the door shut leaving the couple outside of the hall.   
  
Silently the couple had retreated to Meta Knight’s bedroom which was two doors over. As Sue had carefully worked on his back, Meta Knight gazed out of the open window. The cry of seagulls was far off as the distant waves crashed. “From here on out...things will not be easy…”    
  
“Yes…That is true. But whoever said things were ever easy?” Sue replied gently applying more of the herbal mix onto his wounds. “The waves may get rough, but we have the ability to overcome them.”   
  
Meta Knight had smiled softly, his wings fluttering in the cool seabreeze. “You are right...Nightmare does not stand a chance against her, or anyone with a strong heart. It is how we were able to survive all these years.”    
  
“And many more to come.” Sue agreed, as she finished applying the gauze. Meta Knight had finally removed his mask, setting it down on the scratched desk with a  **_clang_ ** ! The two had taken a moment, as Sue gazed upon Antonio’s scarred and somewhat lined face and placed her hand on his cheek.    
  
She gave him a kiss, one he returned deeply. It was a while before they pulled away with Antonio’s cheek blushes burning more brightly than before. Not a word needed to be exchanged between the two. Sue had smiled and took up her first aid kit once more and proceeded to go and tend their granddaughter’s wounds.    
  
Meta Knight now alone in his office looked outside of his window, a look of resolve burning in his heart. He would not let Nightmare prevail if he did return. Not now…   
“Or ever…” he concluded, resting his hand on Galaxia’s hilt as she had also been returned to her rightful place as well.    
  
3 stars shone in the sky high above twinkling in the daylight as if to reflect this as well…   
  
  
_**The End.  
  
Dreams and Stars, flying far to the ends of time and space. What awaits you there I wonder?  
Tales of the Stars that trace across the heavens...** _   



End file.
